


Wooing Wu

by Jules1980



Series: Wooing Wu [1]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:35:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jules1980/pseuds/Jules1980
Summary: It's about time our favorite Sergeant found his love.  But what will happen when he finds out she's more than she appears?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.  
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Sergeant Wu was sitting in the patrol car wondering why he was there. Why had the Captain needed an escorted ride to a wedding, but hey, it must be nice to be the Captain. He sat in the patrol and ate his interrupted breakfast of donuts. He noticed the petite young woman burst out a side door of the lodge and stomp her feet and yell at the sky. He stepped out of the car.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah," she replied, blushing as if she was embarrassed to be caught throwing such a fit. "It's just that my mom and my sister want me to sing at the reception and they both know that I hate being on stage. I should have just agreed to be a stupid bridesmaid instead of telling Rosalee that I'd rather be naked than wear that hideous dress she picked out." She blushed again. "I'm sorry. You didn't ask for all that. I'm fine. Or I will be."

"I'm Drew," he said, holding his hand out to her.

"Candy," she smiled, shaking his hand. "Candy Calvert."

"It's nice to meet you, Candy."

"You too. By the way, I'm not usually the weirdo stomping her feet and screaming in public. It's just my mom and DeEtta were driving me insane."

"Weddings do that," he replied. "You know, a cop car is a great place to escape." He motioned to his cruiser and grinned.

"Now there's a line I've never heard," she laughed. "How do I know you're really a cop and not some homicidal maniac trolling for victims?"

"In a police uniform?"

"Inspires trust," she shrugged. "Don't you watch Lifetime?"

"Fine," he conceited. He pulled his wallet out of his pocket and showed her his work ID.

"Drew Wu," she read. "Your parents must have hated you."

"This from a girl named Candy," he retorted.

"Okay," she held up her hands in surrender. "I'll hide out with you for a while, Drew Wu. But I have to warn you, my mom will be fierce when she finds me and she'll see you as aiding and abetting."

"Moms love me," he replied confidently as he opened the car door for her.

"So, you can sing," he said as he slid into his seat.

"I hope so, or else my mom is putting out a shitload of money for me to get the wrong degree," she replied.

"You're in college?"

"Yep. I'm a fourth-year music major at Portland State," she said.

"So how are you going to be a singer if you hate to be on stage?" he asked.

"You don't have to be onstage to be a singer," she replied.

"I would think to be a successful one, you'd have to be," he said.

"You can write music, make demos, sing back up, teach voice lessons," she replied. "Anything."

"Okay, I stand corrected," he said. "Donut?" He held the box out to her.

"Seriously?"

"What?"

"Cops and donuts?" she replied.

"Whatever," he replied. "You want one or not?"

"Sure." She took one from the box and broke it in half before taking a bite.

"So if you're a fourth year, then you're what? 22?" he asked.

"21," she replied. "Why?"

"Isn't your sister, like in her thirties?" he asked.

"Rosie is 33, DeEtta is 35, and Freddie was 40 when he died," she replied. "I'm an 'oops' baby."

"Me too," he replied. "Actually, with me it was probably more like an 'oh crap' baby."

Candy laughed.

"What are you going to sing?"

"I don't know," she said. "Probably something classic like 'Unchained Melody' though part of me wants bust out with something like 'Lil Kim to see my mom's head explode."

It was Wu's turn to laugh. "That'd be interesting."

"I wasn't aware that my sister and Clock Dude were so exciting that they'd need a police officer stationed outside their wedding," she said.

"My Captain is a guest," he replied. "I was just being an escort."

"Oh, so you're working," she said.

"Yep."

"Are you supposed to hit on random women when you are working?" she asked with a grin.

"I wasn't hitting on you," he replied, feigning innocence.

"I didn't say I minded," she replied, scooting closer to him.

He placed his hand over hers on the seat. Before anything inappropriate for duty could happen, an older woman came out of the lodging looking ready to explode.

"Candace Calvert!" she yelled.

"Crap," Candy said. "I guess I'm needed. You have a pen?"

She took the pen he handed her and scribbled something on his hand, then slid out of the car and hurried toward the lodge.

He looked at his hand expecting to see a phone number, but instead, it was an address and a time.

_315 Farrel Street_

_6:30_

He knew it was crazy, but he also knew there was no way he wouldn't be there at 6:30.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Wu had gotten the call about a shooting at Nick's house and took off, never expecting it to be Captain Renard. He had thought that when Renard had called and told him to meet him at that Lodge that he was already there or soon would be. He had gone from Nick's to the hospital and stayed there, along with most of the rest of squad, until the Captain was out of surgery with a prognosis of 'probably going to make it' and the nurses sent everyone not related to him home. He was taking a shower when the now black blob on his hand reminded him of Candy and before the day went to hell.

It was already after seven and she had probably given up on him, but after the day he'd had, the prospect of sitting at home alone was bleak. He put on a pair of jeans and a black sweater and headed out to the address he had memorized.

It turned out to be a small, quiet bar. Candy was sitting in a corner booth, surrounded by friends and the guy to her left had his arm across her shoulders. He almost left at that, thinking he had misread the signs that morning and not in the mood for any more disappointment. But when Candy saw him, her face lit up, and she started trying to get out of the seat.

"Hey," she said, bounding over to him. "I didn't think you were going to show! How's your Captain?"

"How did you know about that?" he asked.

"Nick and Hank texted Rosie and Monroe after they lit out the ceremony," she replied. She hugged him. "Are you sure you feel like being here?"

"Nowhere else I want to be," he answered, hugging her back.

"Well, if you're sure, come meet my friends," she said, pulling over to the booth she had vacated by his hand. "Everyone, this is Drew. He's the cop I met at Rosie's wedding. Drew, this is Scott, Maria, Angela, Dean, and Randy. Scooch," she said to the last guy she had pointed at.

"I knew Rosalee was supposed to be some wild child, but I didn't think she was 'police at her wedding' wild," Randy said.

"Yeah, I said the same thing," she replied.

"Did you sing 'Magic Stick'?" Wu asked Candy. It was the only 'Lil Kim song title he knew.

She shook her head and laughed. "Stand By Me."

"What?" Dean asked. "Candy sang in public? How many words did you forget?"

"None thank you very much," she replied, sticking her tongue out at him.

"Your girl there can't sing in front of people," he said to Wu. "She clams up and forgets the words as soon as someone looks at her."

"Ignore Dean," she said. "He thinks he's going to be the next great white rapper."

"And Candy's going to be Hannah Montana," Dean shot back.

"Kiss my ass, Dean," she snapped.

"I'm going to get a drink. Do you want something?" Wu asked Candy.

"She doesn't drink," Dean replied.

Candy glared at him then smiled at Wu. "An apple cider, please."

As soon as he went up to the bar, Dean woged. "What are you doing, Candy? He's not one of us," he said.

She shrugged. "I know, but he's nice."

"He's kehrsheite."

"Yeah," she replied, woged. "And Rosie just married a Blutbad, so I'm thinking human is no big deal. I don't care if he's kehrsheite. Chill!" She shifted back and changed the subject as Wu came back. "So, listen to this, apparently DeEtta got smashed last night and ruined Rosalee's dress. She somehow ripped off a sleeve and spilled red wine down the front of it. Classic Dee."

"Oh my goodness! What did she wear?" Angela asked.

"Monroe's dad was a total rock star. The lady at the dress shop was all like, 'We don't open for an hour and anyway, I couldn't possibly alter that dress this morning,' and then Mr. Bart said, 'How much does that dress costs?' and it was like $3000," Candy relayed her story. "And Mr. Bart told her, 'I'll give you $4000 for it if you'll open up right now and alter it in an hour. That woman nearly tripped over herself to help Rosie after that."

"That's so sweet," Angela replied. "My dad wouldn't even do that for me."

"Yeah, and then like, when we got back to their house, DeEtta was just waking up," Candy said. "And she asked Monroe something like, 'I wasn't this stupid, was I?' and I was just waiting for him to totally bitch her out for ruining Rosalee's day and he was all cool. He told her, 'Rosalee hated that dress anyway'. Like I said, all cool. I think I like him."

"How long have you been a police officer?" Scott asked. "My dad is a cop in Fresno."

"Five years," Wu answered.

"Did you know that officer that got shot today?" Scott asked.

"We don't want to talk about that," Candy said, trying to change the subject.

"No, it's okay," Wu said. "He's my Captain."

"Oh, Dude, I'm sorry," Scott said. "Is he going to be okay?"

"It looks good," he answered.

"That's good, Man," Scott said. "My dad's greatest disappointment is that I didn't want to become a cop."

"That's funny," Wu cracked. "My dad's biggest disappointment was that I did want to become a cop."

The rest of the night passed quickly. Most of the conversation revolved around the group's classes which he wasn't that interested in, but Wu did like the way Candy had snuggled up to him and the way her hand had found its way into his. He didn't care for the way that guy, Dean, kept glaring at him but had to laugh at the fact that the guy thought he could intimidate Wu into backing down. And the conversation had kept his mind off Renard and the decapitated FBI agent in Nick's house.

Finally, Candy yawned. "Well, it's been a long day and I still have to have brunch with mom and Dee. I'm out," she said then looked at Wu. "Walk me home?"

"Sure," he nodded.

"Call me in a bit," Maria said as they left.

"So does your friend watch Lifetime, too?" he asked as they stepped outside.

"Huh?"

"She said to call her," he replied. "Presumably to make sure that I did take you home and didn't abduct you using my very realistic looking badge and police cruiser."

Candy laughed. "No, that's her rescue call. Scott likes her, but she doesn't want anything to do with him, so I have to call and insist she come over to my place in an hour. Sorry about that. I didn't invite them, but then after all that happened, I didn't think you were going to show up, so..."

"It's alright," he said. "I had a good time."

"There you go being all nice again. I'm really glad you did come though," she said. "I was already trying to figure out how to get your number out of Hank or Nick if you didn't."

"I think I can let you have it," he said.

She stopped in front of the Spice shop. She lived in Freddie's old apartment above it. "This is me."

"I think I've been here before," Wu said. "Something to do with Nick, but I don't remember what. Must not have been important. So," he changed the subject. "Can I see you tomorrow?"

"No, you can't," she answered seriously.

"Oh."

She smiled. "I have to see Mom and DeEtta off, and then I have to work. You can call me though. In fact, you should call me."

"I will."

They stood in front of the shop awkwardly for a moment.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" he asked.

Candy grinned and nodded. "I think you should."

"Good." Wu pulled her to him and kissed her for a long moment. "I'll call you tomorrow."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Candy almost didn't see the piece of paper stuck in the doorframe. She grabbed at it as it fluttered to the ground then picked it up and read it.

_You didn't give me your number, so that's_

_Either your subtle way of blowing me_

_Off, or you were so impressed_

_By my kissing skills that_

_You completely forgot. Since I'm_

_Hoping that it was the latter, here is my_

_Number. If it was the former,_

_When I don't hear from you,_

_I'll take the hint._

_-Drew_

555-1568

Candy smiled as she grabbed her phone and texted the number.

**'Definitely the kissing thing.'**

**'That's what I was hoping.'**

* * *

3 weeks later...

"Wu's texting a woman," Hank said, watching the Sergeant.

"And you know this how?" Nick asked.

"Watch him. He gets a message, smiles as he reads it, answers, puts his phone down, and then does it all over again two minutes later," Hank said. He continued as Nick turned to watch Wu across the room. "I know you've been with Juliette forever, but that is a man talking to a woman he's interested in."

"How do you know it's not just a friend?"

"He stops what he's doing to answer her," Hank replied. "If it was just a friend, he would wait."

"So what are you thinking?"

Hank leaned back in his chair. "We need to get that phone."

"And just asking him wouldn't work because?"

"I asked him yesterday and he denied it," he replied. "Besides, I'm bored."

With the Captain still in the hospital, they hadn't been catching many cases and there just happen to be a lull in Wesen activity as well, Nick was enjoying what he figured to just be the calm before the storm, but Hank was going stir crazy.

"Do you have a plan?" Nick asked.

"We get him to put it down."

"Brilliant."

Hank smirked. "Follow my lead."

He walked over to Wu with Nick behind him.

"Hey, man, you remember that case we had a couple of months ago, the murder in the Rain Bar?" Hank asked.

"What about it?" Wu replied.

"Could you look up the case number for me? I want to go pull the evidence and look it over again before I go to court," he replied.

"You can't look it up because?" Wu asked.

"You're better at it. You like, touch the computer and page pops up. I'll be searching for 20 minutes to get the right Rain Bar," Hank feigned helplessness.

"Fine," he replied. He set his phone down and started to tap on the keyboard in front of him. Hank leaned down on the pretense of getting a better look at the screen. He slid the phone on the desk and handed it back to Nick.

Nick opened the text screen.

"You were right, Hank," he said, grinning. "Sgt. Wu has been sending personal texts while on the clock."

Realizing he had been tricked, Wu spun around. "Haha. Now give me my phone," he demanded.

"Hold on," Nick teased, turning away from him. "It seems he has a date with someone named Candy tonight."

"Candy?" Hank said. "Do we know Candy?"

"Actually, we do," Nick said, having moved on to the pictures. He turned the phone around to Hank, dodging Wu's attempt to grab it.

"Hey, isn't that…"

"Candy Calvert," Nick supplied. "Rosalee's baby sister."

"Nice," Hank said enthusiastically. " She's cute."

"Since when?" Nick asked less amused. He handed Wu back the phone.

"A few weeks," he answered.

"How do  _you_  know her?" Nicked asked.

"I met her at that wedding while waiting on the Captain to not show up," Wu answered. "Now, Mom and Dad, if you're finished with the interrogation, can I get back to work?"

"Sure," Hank said, patting his shoulder. "We're just fooling around. Candy's sweet. Yeah, I went there." He gave Nick a push back toward their desks.

"Dude, what's your problem?" he asked as they set down. "What was with the third degree?"

"He can't date her," Nick said.

"Why not? He's happy. From that picture, Candy looks happy," Hank said. "What's the problem?"  
"She's a Fuchsbau."

"So?"

"Last time he can into contact with that world," Nick leaned closer and lowered his voice. "It put him in a mental institution. Next time he may not come back."

"Yeah," Hank said, dismissively. "But that was a freaky ass snake lady that was trying to eat her grandchild through her daughter-in-law's stomach, not a foxy little redhead. Yeah, I went there, too. Leave it be, man. You can't stop them, all you'll end up doing is pissing Wu off or pushing him over that edge."

* * *

Hey, Rosie." Candy came downstairs to the spice shop. "Oh, hey, Monroe." She greeted her new brother-in-law who was in the shop instead. "Where's Rosie?"

"Good evening, Candy," Monroe replied cheerfully. "She ran down to the coffee shop. You look nice. Headed anywhere special?"

"I have a date," she smiled. "We're going to dinner and a movie."

"Someone you know from school?"

"No, actually I met him at your wedding," Candy said.

"Oh," Monroe said, then paused. "Oh, he isn't a tall blonde, is he?"

"No," she shook her head.

"Good. I mean, I like the guy, but I know him well enough to know I wouldn't want him dating anyone I care about," Monroe said.

"Who?" Rosalee asked, returning to the shop.

"Phil Reighor," Monroe said.

"Yeah, he's an ass," Rosalee agreed. "What brought him up?"  
"Candy's going on a date with someone she met at our wedding," he explained. "I was making sure it wasn't him."

"Aw, how sweet," Rosalee smiled. "Who is it?"

"His name is Drew, and he wasn't a guest," Candy said.

"He wasn't?"

"Geez," Candy replied. "Okay, here's the lowdown, he's a police officer. He was waiting on Nick's Captain to show up, but we know how that turned out. Anyway, I went outside to escape Mom and Dee and we started talking. Okay?"

"Okay," Rosalee shrugged.

"I'm borrowing your red sweater," Candy said. "Okay? I found it upstairs."

"Yeah, you can have it," Rosalee said, looking at Monroe. He didn't usually have a problem with the color red, but he also didn't like to tempt fate. "I kinda left it on purpose."

"Thanks. Gotta run. Bye, guys."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

It was the Monday before Thanksgiving. Candy didn't have classes the next day, so she had invited Drew over for supper. He was leaving the next day to go to Seattle and see his family for the holidays. It was easier to get time off for Thanksgiving than Christmas. Candy was going to Monroe and Rosalee's house, not having gotten but that day off from work.

They were curled up together, watching a movie when a crash came from downstairs. Wu was instantly on alert.

"What is that?" he asked.

Candy shrugged. "Probably just some drunken idiot falling over the trash cans in the alley. Hazard of living close to a bar."

He nodded, but didn't relax. When it happened again, it was clear that it was coming from inside the building. Both he and Candy jumped to their feet.

"I think someone is in your sister's shop," he said.

"But I set the alarm," she said, confused.

"I'll go check it out," he said, grabbing his service revolver off the coffee table. "Can you go down from in here?"

"Through the kitchen," she said, leading him to an almost hidden door. "These stairs come out in the back room of the shop."

"Stay here. Call the station and tell them to send someone out," he said.

She was dialing the number when she heard Wu order someone to stop, then heard furious yelling in German.

"Ich brauche Freddy Calvert! Ich brauche Freddy Calvert!" the voice said. ( I need.)

"Laufer," she whispered. She ended the call and ran down the stairs.

Wu was standing the backroom of the shop with his gun drawn on a small man who had his hands in air, yelling for Freddy and trying, unsuccessfully not to woge.

"Wait, Drew," she said. "He's asking for my brother."

"Do you know him?" Wu asked, his eyes not leaving the man.

"No, but apparently he know Freddy," she said. "Freddy ist tot." ( is dead.)

"What is he speaking?"

"German."

"You speak German?" Wu asked.

She nodded. "My grandparents were from Austria."

Apparently the man recognized the word Austria and started speaking fast.

"Sie sind ein Calvert***?" He woged. He was a Mouzhertz. (Are you a Calvert)

"Ja." She woged, then retracted. "Freddy war mein brudder." (Yes, Freddy was my brother.)

"What does he want?" Wu asked. "Why did he break in?"

The man kept looking from Candy to Wu and back again.

"Wer bis du?" Candy asked. (Who are you?)

"Weiter. Ich brauche Hilfe!" he motioned to Wu, finally figuring it out. "Kehrsheite?" (I'm a friend. I need help.)

"Ja. Sprecken Deutsch. Was brauchen sie?" (yes. Speak German. What do you need?)

"Verrat. Sie werden mich töten. Sie machen ihn zu stoppen,***" he looked at Wu again. (they want to kill me. Please make him stop)

"He wants you to put your gun down," she said.

"Not happening." Wu said.

"He's not a threat," she turned back to the Mouzhertz. "Ich kann Ihnen nicht helfen. Ich bin mir nicht Widerstand. Ich bin nicht beteiligt." (I can't help you. I am not Resistance. I'm not involved.)

"Aber Sie sind ein Calvert!" He said. The man fell to his knees, sobbing that the Verrat would kill him. "Please!" he said, forgetting that he was supposed to speak German. "Please, I don't want to die." (But you are a Calvert.)

"Die?" Wu asked.

"Watch him," Candy said. She went to the cash register and opened it, taking out a few bills. She grabbed the notepad Rosalee kept on the counter and scribbled a note then rolled it up in the bills. She went over and knelt in front of the man.

"Es tut mir leid. Sie haben zu gehen," she pressed to money into his hand. "Sie werden Ihnen helfen." (I'm so sorry. You have to leave. They will help you.)

He looked at her, then got to his feet. "Danke. Bless you, Frau Calvert."

She let him out the back door.

"You know he's just going to go buy more drugs," Wu said, lowering his weapon. "You should have let him be arrested."

Candy breathed a sigh of relief. She had been wracking her brain for a way to explain this. It had never occurred to her that he would mistake the man's paranoia and general mouzhertz demeanor as being high. "Maybe. But hopefully, he'll use the money for a cab to the address I gave him. Rosalee and Monroe will let him sleep it off, and send him on his way in the morning. She has more patience with Freddy's strays than I do."

"Stray?"

She nodded. "Freddy thought he could save ever addict he came across. He was one so when he got clean, he wanted to help everyone get clean. Some haven't gotten the message that he's gone."

"Does that happen a lot?" Wu asked, concerned.

"No," she shook her head. "Once, when Rosalee lived here too, one made it to our door, but she did same thing I just did. Gave her some cash and sent her somewhere safe for the night."

They went back up to her apartment.

"It's getting late," she yawned. "You'd better go. You have a long trip tomorrow."

"I'm not leaving you," he said.

"Drew," Candy rolled her eyes. She didn't really want to have this conversation again.

"I don't care about that," he interrupted her. "I'll sleep on sofa. I'm just not leaving you here alone for that guy to decide money wasn't enough and return. You're important to me. I don't want you to get hurt." He pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

Candy smiled, despite herself. "I don't think sleeping on the sofa will be necessary."

She had to admit, it felt nice to wake up with his arms still around her. Too bad it couldn't last. He was kehrsheite after all.

* * *

Candy was awaked by her phone buzzing at 8 a.m. on Thanksgiving. She turned over to grab it and nearly fell off Monroe's couch. She had crashed there the night before, after having been invited to supper with them and Monroe's parents. She groaned as she looked at the screen. Why was Drew calling her this early? She couldn't believe he was up this early on a day he didn't have to work. She accepted the face time call, but instead of Drew, it was a chubby-cheeked little boy on the other end. She recognized him from a picture Drew had of his sister's family.

"Who are you?" he asked immediately.

"I'm Candy," she said. "Are you Alexander?"

"No, I'm Batman," the boy said seriously.

"Really?"

He nodded.

"It's nice to meet you, Batman," she replied, hiding a smile.

"Are you Tiyo's girlfriend? There is a heart by your name in his phone," Alexander said.

Candy paused. That was a good question. One they had never talked about. "Maybe you should ask your Tiyo that. Where is he?"

"Asleep," Alex answered. "If he says no, do you want to be my girlfriend? I have four."

"Well, I don't know if I want to be girlfriend number five," she laughed.

"Hey Batman, what are you doing in here?" she heard Drew ask.

"Talking to your girlfriend," he answered. "Grandma Nanita says get up."

"Talking…, give me that." A few seconds later, Drew appeared on the screen. "Oh, good. He was talking to my girlfriend."

"Is that what I am?" Candy asked.

"I think so," he replied. "If you want to be, anyway."

"Well, I don't know," she replied. "I did just get the same proposal from Batman. I mean, you're cute and all, but he's Batman. I would have to be girlfriend number five though. I guess I'll stick with you."

"What other embarrassing things did he tell you?"

"That I have a heart by my name in your phone," she said.

"Just to move it from right above Captain Renard's name. That's not a mistake I ever want to make," he said, almost blushing.

"Sure," she teased. "When will you be home?"

"Saturday afternoon. Want to come over?" he asked.

"Of course," she replied.

"Good. I can't wait to see you. Now I have to go strangle Batman," he said.

* * *

Candy was sitting at Monroe's kitchen counter, telling Rosalee about the Resistance fighter that had landed in the shop two days earlier. She had only been able to leave a note about the missing money for Rosalee the next day. Unlike she had told Wu, she hadn't sent him to Monroe's, but to a Resistance safe house. What she had told the man was true. She wasn't involved. Or at least, she tried not to be involved, but her family had been part of the Resistance since before she was born and it was hard not to pick up on things.

"Did he say what he did?" Rosalee asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't exactly talk to him," she said. "Drew was right there."

"Oh that's not good," Monroe said, looking up from the pot he was stirring on the stove. "What did you say?"

"I was freaking out. Fortunately, the dude was acting like he was tripping balls so Drew thought he was high. I went with that. I told him that Freddy was an ex-addict with a habit of giving shelter to other addicts and some just hadn't gotten the word that Freddy's gone," she said.

"Did he buy it?" Monroe asked.

"Yeah, that dude was seriously tripping, it just wasn't on crack," she said. "I think he was hopped up on Jay."

"Well, that's good then," Monroe said. "You know, not the Jay part, but the convenient excuse part."

"Yeah, until it happens again," Candy said. "And instead of some jacked up Mouzhertz, it's somebody like Ian, speaking perfect English and showing themself as a wesen."

"It's not like he would see them in woge unless they wanted him to," Monroe said.

"Yes, but they could be spouting off about the Lauefer and the Royals, or worse. It could get very tricky," Rosalee said.

"Yep." She laid her head down on the counter. "This is such a mess."

"So, again, it's not like Wu would see a wesen unless they intended him to," Monroe said. "It doesn't have to be a mess."

"What's a mess?" Bart said, coming downstairs. "Got any coffee?" He headed straight to the coffee pot and poured a cup before taking a seat next to Candy. "What's wrong with her? Did you try to make her eat vegan bacon? Seriously, son, just no."

"Boy troubles," Rosalee said.

"He's 26. That's hardly a boy," Candy spoke up. "And do we have to discuss my problems with everybody?"

"I'm not everybody," Bart replied. "I'm…" Well, your sister's father-in-law was getting close to everybody territory. He thought for a moment. "I got it. I'm your father-in-law once removed."

That did get a laugh from Candy.

"Now, what's the problem?"

"Long or short version?" Candy asked, head still down.

"Honestly, short. I haven't had enough coffee for long," Bart replied. "And sit up. I don't like talking to a ponytail."

"He's kehrsheite," she said, raising her head up.

"So? Tell him what you are, then he'll be kehrsheite-schlich-kennen. Problem solved," Bart said.

"Eh. Uh-uh, Dad, she can't do that," Monroe said. "That would be, that would be very, very bad."

"Why not?" he demanded. "Lots of wesen have relationships with kehrsheite-schlich-kennen."

"Most kehrsheite haven't been under a zaubertrunk or came face to face with a fully woged Aswang, either," Monroe countered.

"He came face to face with an Aswang and you think a Fuchsbau will be a problem?" Bart asked.

"It put him a mental institution," Rosalee said.

"It would put  _me_  in a mental institution," Bart replied then turned to Candy. "Do you love him?"

She shrugged. "I don't know, maybe."

"Does he love you?"

"Again, I don't know," she said. "We've only been dating about four months. We haven't really discussed it. He just now called me his girlfriend this morning and I'm pretty sure that's only because Batman put him on the spot."

"Batman?"

"His nephew, Alex, apparently he's batman," Candy explained.

"Ah, well, family connections aside," Bart said. "If he loves you then he knows it. I knew Alice was the one for me after two dates. If he loves you then he will understand and accept it."

"And if he doesn't?"

"Well," Bart shrugged. "Then he'll probably end up back in an institution."

"And if I love him, I would never take that chance," Candy replied, glumly.

"All I can say, Honey, is you have to follow your heart. Love who you love. If someone had told me six months ago that a Blutbad and a Fuchsbau could be happy together, and that they could be friends with a Grimm, I would have asked what you were smoking, but here we are, proof that it works. I'd hate to see you throw away something out of fear," he concluded, "And if that boy doesn't love you, then he's an idiot, and I don't think you should be dating stupid boys like that." He squeezed her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "What's for breakfast?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.
> 
> Angelo is Wu's cousin from the restaurant that he goes to talk to in Mommy Dearest.

"What are you working on?" Drew asked, sitting down beside Candy as she typed away on her laptop.

"Sociology paper," she replied. "I'm writing about how most people came to have their careers."

"What do you mean?"

"Like, okay, at 17 someone tells you, decide how you want to spend the rest of your life," Candy said. "So, I've been going around asking people about their jobs and if that was what they knew they wanted to do when they were 17 and about to enter college. I've always known that I wanted to study music but I didn't consider becoming a music teacher until last year. Did you want to be a police officer when you were seventeen?"

"Hardly," he scoffed.

"So what did you want to be when you were seventeen?"

He shrugged. "I don't remember wanting to be anything. I wanted to ride my motorcycle and drive fast cars and have lots of money. That's about it."

"And how were you going to finance that?" she asked with a laugh.

Wu didn't laugh; instead, he looked at his hands. "I guess its truth or dare time. At seventeen, I was in a gang."

"You were in a gang?" she asked, incredulously.

He nodded. "I was young and stupid and…, my parents moved us here, well, Seattle, when I was thirteen. I was this geeky little kid who didn't know anyone. There were these guys that hung out on my street. Older. My cousin, Angelo hung out with them sometimes. He was all of fourteen, so you know; he had to be the best judge of character. We were too deep in before we really figured out what was going on. They come at young boys hard. Drugs, money, booze, girls, pretty much whatever anyone could want. To kids who grew up with nothing, it looks like a pretty good life. You don't see the costs until they ask you to do something unspeakable."

"Is that why you got out? They asked you to do something unspeakable?"

He nodded. "Among other things."

She put her computer down and wrapped her arms around him. "Want to talk about it?"

He put his arms around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. "I stayed in until I was nineteen. When I was around eighteen, I met this jackass cop from Portland who told me I seemed to be too smart to be slinging dope for someone who as soon slit my throat or send me to prison as look at me and if I ever wanted out, he'd help me. I told him, 'Fuck you, Bitch.' Then Angelo and I were told to kidnap this little girl and rough her up to teach her dad not to sell in our territory. She was thirteen. My sister, Marichu was thirteen. I just remember going home that night and looking at her, asleep in her bed. That was the first time I realized what could happen to her because of the stupid shit we were doing. I refused. Angelo refused. They gave us two choices. We could carry through with our 'assignment' or they would jump us. If we lived we were out of the gang. If we didn't…, well, their problem was solved either way. I spent eight weeks in the hospital. When I got out, that jackass cop was waiting for us. He brought us here to Portland. Got me a job at the precinct as a go for. Helped Angelo get on at a restaurant as a busboy, got us both in college. Saved our lives," he took a deep breath. "So, that's my deep dark secret. What's yours?"

She shrugged. "I don't have any secrets. I'm just me." She kissed him. She groaned as her phone buzzing interrupted them. "Trubel's locked herself out again. She's set the alarm off three times this week."

"Oh the joys of a roommate," Drew said. "That's my cue to go anyway."

She stood up. "Do you have to go?"

He nodded. "I have to work at six in the morning and you have class. So, how many people do have the career they wanted at seventeen?"

"So far, just Hank and Juliette," she answered, following him down to let Trubel in.

"Thanks," Trubel said as she opened the door. "I didn't want to set the thing off again. Rosalee sounded really ticked last time the security company called her." She looked back and forth between the two of them. "I'll just let you two have a moment," she said, retreating to the apartment.

"Come to my place tomorrow?" he asked.

She nodded. "When?"

"Six? Think about staying the night, okay?" He replied.

"Six," she confirmed. "We'll see about the other."

He kissed her. "See you then."

* * *

"So, where have you been so late?" Candy asked, finding Trubel in the kitchen. "Here, let me help you." She took over the pan of bacon Trubel was attempting to fry.

"Out with Nick and Monroe," she replied.

"Problems?"

Trubel shook her head. "Trying to help me learn to fight like Nick. You know, without resorting to cutting everyone's head off. I really don't like that part. Monroe was teaching me how to track someone at night. That dude is scary when he's, you know…, um,"

"Woged?" Candy supplied.

"Yeah, that."

"He is, which is weird because it's such a contrast to his usual personality," Candy agreed.

"He kept saying, it's just me, it's just me," Trubel laughed. "You want a sandwich?" She was setting out bread, lettuce, and tomatoes. "I'm starved. We didn't stop for supper."

"Nah."

"How was the date?"

"Good, I guess. Really exciting. We ate dinner and he watched me write a term paper," she said.

"That sounds..,"

"Boring," Candy laughed.

"I was going to say nice," Trubel said. "But since you said it…, is he coming over tomorrow?"

She shook her head. "I'm going over to his place. He wants me to stay over."

"No annoying roommate to lock herself out and ruin the mood," she smiled.

Candy shrugged. "He had to leave anyway."

"Okay, like I know he can't just see you like I can, but like, if you got really mad or excited, would he be able to see you without you wanting him to?" Trubel asked.

"It's possible, but I would have to be like, burn the place down mad," Candy said, turning off the stove and sitting down at the table. "I could lose control, but in general, he'll never be able to see me unless I want him to, even if he knew like Hank or Juliette."

"Will you ever tell him? I mean, it's got to be hard not to," Trubel said.

"At some point, I'll either have to tell him or leave him," Candy confessed.

"Bummer. Are you going to stay over?"

Candy shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe. Just be prepared to be on your own if you lock yourself out again."

"If he doesn't stay over here and you don't stay over there, are you two, you know...?" Trubel asked.

"Not that it's any of your business, but no," Candy blushed.

"Really?"

Candy nodded. "But the not staying over has nothing to do with that."

"Then what is it?"

"It's about not rushing into things. I mean, no one in my family has been made very happy by rushing a relationship. Dee's been married twice already. One guy smacked her around and the other had a family in another state, like a wife, kids, and the whole nine yards. Freddie, well, I don't remember Freddie ever having a serious relationship, though he did have one boyfriend I just loved but Freddie didn't want to get clean at the time, so he left. Rosalee, well, I'm not going down the litany of boyfriends she's had, but needless to say, Monroe is a sigh of relief for all of us. And our parents, they were awesome parents but as a couple, they sucked. But this must seem like first world problems to you."

"Nah. I like hearing that 'normal' families weren't so normal," Trubel said with a grin. "But just because their relationships sucked doesn't mean yours will. I mean, you're happy together, he doesn't smack you around, and I think if he had another family, Nick would have told you by now."

"Yeah, well, there is always the wesen/kehrsheite thing," Candy said.

* * *

The early morning sun woke Candy as she reached across the sheets for Drew, only finding a note in his place.

" _Called into the station_

_For a few hours. Didn't want_

_To wake you._

_I'll be back as_

_Soon as I can slip_

_Away._

_~Drew"_

Candy read the note once more before putting it on the nightstand. They were supposed to go out to Multnomah Falls and go hiking. Oh well, murder and mayhem took precedent over kissing by a waterfall she guessed. She got out of bed and slipped into her jeans before padding into the kitchen.

"Hello, Samson." She picked up Drew's cat up off the counter, scratching him between the ears before setting him on the floor. "Did our guy feed you before he left?"

At the word 'feed' Samson's ears perked up and he started meowing pitifully.

"Okay, I'll feed you," she said. She watched as the cat scarfed down the can of food, then rub up against her legs, as if saying thanks before running off to one of his hiding places.

After a text announced that Drew thought he would be home around noon, Candy decided to cook lunch. She was surprised that his cabinets contained actual food. Most of the single guys she knew lived off of frozen pizzas and beer.

She had just finished setting the table when he came in looking tired.

"You cooked?" he asked with a smile.

She nodded. "I thought you might be hungry, it's just spaghetti. I hope that's okay."

"Let's see," he said, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing the back of her neck. "The beautiful girl I woke up next to didn't get mad that I basically abandoned our plans, waited for me to come back, and cook for me while she waited. Yes, that's definitely okay. Now, if she'll stay and have lunch with me, it'll be perfect."

She turned in his embrace to face him. "Well, I was just asking about the spaghetti, but the other stuff was nice too." She kissed him. "And I supposed I could stay," she grinned.

After the meal was over and they had cleared the dishes away, Drew caught her hand, pulling her towards the bedroom, "Come take a nap with me."

She laughed and shook her head. "If I go in there with you, you won't get much sleep."

"That would be okay too," he smirked. "Come on. I'll be a good boy."

"Sure you will." She let him lead her.

As she lay curled in his arms, he kissed the back of her neck again and said, "I love you." Then pulled her even closer to him.

Candy's heart pounded in her chest as she bit back the words on her lips and pretended to be asleep. She couldn't say it. She couldn't give hope where it was hopeless. She couldn't tell him she loved him when she knew loving her was just going to hurt him in the end. When his arms went slack and his breath evened out, she kissed his hand.  
"I love you, too." Then slid out of bed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

"What did you say?" Trubel asked as Candy relayed the details of the sleepover with her and Rosalee. They were sitting in backroom of the shop watching Rosalee fill some orders.

"Nothing. I pretended to be asleep," she admitted. "How lame is that?"

"Totally not lame," Trubel answered. "You can't say what you don't feel."

"That's the lame part. I do love him, or at least I think I do," she said. "Rosie, what do I do?" She looked at Rosalee.

"Don't ask me," Rosalee said. "If I knew anything about relationships, I wouldn't have the 'string of losers' as you call it, in my past. I'm still amazed Monroe has stuck around this long."

"Have you ever dated a Kehrsheite?"

"Seriously, no. Because I was seventeen and he bought me pot and beer, yes," Rosalee answered.

"What about you, Monroe?" she questioned her brother-in-law who had just come in from waiting on a customer.

"What about me what?"

"Have you ever dated a kehrsheite?"

"Yes."

"You did?" Rosalee asked surprised.

He nodded. "In high school. Her name was Molly."

"Were you serious about her?" Candy asked.

"I thought I was, but we were in high school, so probably not," he answered.

"Did you let her in on our little secret?" Rosalee asked.

"Um.., remember the Bart and Alice you first met?" Monroe shot back. "No way. She dumped me for a Klaustriech anyway. He showed her exactly what he was. Not a good thing."

"Did she go crazy?" Trubel asked.

"Not exactly. She got pregnant, delivered his creepy offspring at Prom then drank a bottle of drain cleaner when she saw what he did to her face for telling that he was the one who impregnated her."

"Dude, that was not a story I needed to hear," Candy said. "What happened to him?"

"He met up with something bigger and badder than him a few days later," Monroe replied, sounding casual, but Rosalee could see barely perceivable change in his eyes. She put down the pestle she was holding and put her hand over his.

"I'm sure it was a good thing," she said. "So what should Candy do?"

"About?"  
"Telling Wu about our world."

"You already know my thoughts on that, but she's the only one who has a vote," he replied. "Now, as much as I  _love_  being included in any and every discussion around here, I'm leaving before I get caught up in another discussion like the other day. I have more manly persists to attend to." He kissed Rosalee's forehead.

"Going to decorate more?" she asked.

He shook his head. "Got to get my eggnog started."

"So manly," she teased kissing him back. "See you at home."

He pointed at Candy and Trubel. "Christmas Eve, our house, right?"

They nodded.

"Come on, Theresa, we have to get ready for work," Candy stood up, stretching. She had managed to get Trubel a job at the diner she waited tables at. Usually they worked opposite shifts, with Candy only working nights and weekends around her class schedule. "Gotta pay our bills or our mean landlady will kick us out."

"I'm such a witch," Rosalee deadpanned. "Just go on all of you. Abandon me to my potions."

"See you Wednesday," Candy called back from the stairs.

* * *

Candy's eyes lit up when she saw Wu and Franco enter the diner. They usually ate there when she was at work and they were on duty. This week they were working the graveyard shift. She smiled at them as she finished serving an older couple that always came in at Midnight for pie and coffee.

"Ah, the boyfriend is here," Mrs. Beyer said with a smile. "You are such a cute couple. Run along, Dear, we're all set here."

"If you need anything, call me," she said. She crossed the diner and slid into the seat beside Wu to take their order. His hand found hers under the table. If her boss found out, he'd have a fit, and while there was no way Trubel and Eduardo, the cook, would tell on her, Kasey, the other waitress saw passing information as way to career advancement.

"Hello, Franco," she said. "How are you?"

"Can't complain," he replied. "Good night so far?"

She nodded. "The usual?" He usually had a grilled chicken wrap and a side salad.

He shook his head. "Dressed burger and naked fries. My wife won't know if the weight gain is from eating junk or her Christmas dinner," he grinned.

"You?"

"Same," Wu said. "Can you take a break?"

She nodded. "Let me turn this in and get Trubel to watch my tables. Outside?"

He nodded.

She slipped the order to Eduardo and passed her ticket book to Trubel. "Ten minutes," she said.

"Yeah, well, Kasey's watching," Trubel warned. "So no longer than that."

"I haven't taken a break yet tonight so she can't say anything," Candy said. "If she starts griping, tell her you don't where I am."

Trubel rolled her eyes, but stuffed Candy's ticket book in her apron.

The frigid air momentarily shocked Candy as she wrapped her arms around herself and considered going back for her jacket. Before she could decide, Drew pulled her to him, kissing her as if it had been days and not hours since they had seen each other.

"What does your partner think of eating here every night just so you can spend ten minutes kissing your girlfriend?" she asked when they finally pulled away.

"He thinks I should marry you," Drew replied.

"Really?"

"Well, it's working out so well for him, he thinks everyone should be so blissfully married," Drew cracked. Franco's wife's disapproval of most anything to do with him was the source of many late night conversations between the two partners.

"That's so sweet," she smirked.

"When do you get off?" he asked.

"Two. Don't worry. Trubel gets off then, too," she said. "We'll walk home together."

"What are our plans this week?" he asked, nuzzling her neck.

"Rosalee and Monroe want us to come over there on Christmas Eve. Mom and DeEtta will be there to, so if you want to bail, I'll understand," she said.

"Nonsense. I'll be there," he kissed her again.

"Well, just be warned, Monroe is a little intense about Christmas," she said.

"Isn't that guy a little intense about everything?" Drew asked.

Candy nodded her agreement before spending the rest of her ten minutes kissing him.

* * *

"You'll be back tonight?" Rosalee asked as Candy was getting ready to leave her house.

"Yep. I work until five, and then Drew is picking me up at six," she replied.

Rosalee paused for a moment, "Candy, have you told mom and Dee that he's kehrsheite?"

Candy looked guilty. "It hasn't come up."

"Candace!" Rosalee exclaimed. "Don't you think they should know?"

"Why?" Candy shrugged. "Between three Blutbadden and two Grimms being here tonight, a kehrsheite should be the least of anyone's worries."

"Yes, except for the fact that their daughter/sister isn't head over heels in love with the Blutbadden or the Grimms," Rosalee replied. "Mom has to know, everyone needs to know, just so they don't start talking about wesen or the council or something in front of him."

"Fine," Candy shrugged. "Tell them. I'm late for work." She walked out the door. Truth was, she just hadn't thought about telling her mom, but if Rosalee told them for her, even better.

* * *

Okay, so maybe telling Rosalee to tell their family about Drew wasn't the smartest idea. She had no idea how they were going to react to him. She hoped that they would just be happy that she was happy, but remembering DeEtta and the rare steak the night they met Monroe made her think that wasn't going to be the case.

"Wow. You look nice," she said as she opened the door for Drew.

"You sound surprised," he smirked.

"Not surprised, and you smell good too," she said, leaning in to kiss him. "You know we could just stay here and do this instead."

"Sounds like a plan," he replied.

Before she could reply, her phone rang. "It's Rosalee." She answered, "Walking out now. Ten minutes max. Okay." She hung up. "They're on to us."

"Knew they would be," he replied.

"Come in, come in," Monroe said, ushering them in.

Wu's eyes widened as he saw all the lights and decorations.

"I warned you," Candy laughed.

"You said intense, not nuts," he replied.

"Candy!" Gloria swept Candy up in a hug. "I've missed you, Darling."

"Mom, please," Candy said, acting irritated, but she hugged her back as enthusiastically.

"And you must be Drew," Gloria said, releasing Candy and grasping his hands warmly. "I'm so happy to finally meet you. Candy talks about you all the time." She looked at Candy, her face showing her surprise, but only for a moment before her smile slid back in place and she took both by the hand. "Come, let's sit and talk before everyone arrives."

"Where is Dee?" Candy asked.

"Getting a drink," Gloria answered.

"Gee, there's a surprise," Candy said.

"Nonalcoholic. Candace, be nice. Your sister is trying," Gloria said. "She's been going to AA since Rosalee's wedding."

"Sorry if I don't think it's going to work," Candy said. DeEtta had been in out of treatment all of Candy's life. "I'll believe it when I see it."

Gloria smiled politely. "Candace now is not the time..," her voice low and warning.

"Candy!"

Candy stood up as Dee approached them. "Hi, DeEtta." She hugged her sister. "Dee, this is Drew. Drew, this is my sister, DeEtta."

"Nice to meet you," he said, shaking her hand.

"Likewise." DeEtta smiled like a cat with a new mouse, instantly recognizing him as a kehrsheite like Rosalee had said.

Candy glared at her, trying to warn her not to start anything. Sometimes the only thing worse than Dee being drunk was Dee being sober and a kehrsheite in a room full of wesen would make a great target.

"So, how long have you been dating my darling little sister?" she asked.

"How long have you been sober?" Candy countered.

"Not long enough for this, Baby Sister," Dee said with a laugh.

"DeEtta," Gloria warned. "Go see if Rosalee needs some help."

"Rosalee's fine," she replied.

"Go check," Gloria insisted. She was not going to see tonight turn out like when they met Monroe.

"Fine." DeEtta skulked off like a scolded kid, but she wasn't finished. During desert, she started again.

"So, Drew, Candy says that you are a police officer, are you a detective like Hank and Nick?" she asked.

"No, I'm a patrolman," he answered.

"So you are just starting out?" she asked.

"No," he replied. "I've been on the force for four years."

"Then why are you still just a patrolman?" Dee said bitingly. "Are you not very good at it?"

Drew was silent and Candy was forcing herself to remain so. Hank, however, spoke up.

"Wu's just being modest, DeEtta," he said. "He's not just a patrolman. He's a sergeant in Patrol and he's the head of crime scene. He's not aiming for detective, he's aiming for Captain."

"Yeah, he already runs the place," Nick laughed.

"Thanks, guys," Drew said, placing his napkin on his plate and standing up. "But she's already made up her mind about me. Rosalee, Monroe, thank you for a great meal, but if you all will excuse me, we lowly patrolmen don't get holidays off." He headed for the door.

"Dee," Candy said, regaining her composure. "How is it that you are more of bitch now than when you were drinking?" She followed Drew out. The ride home was silent.

"Babe, I'm sorry about Dee," she said when he walked her up.

"Candy, it's okay. She doesn't want you to date me. It's not the first time," he said.

"Look, Dee's a bitch, okay? Don't let her get to you," Candy said. "She's a bitch to Monroe too. She hates men. Or maybe she hates Rosalee and I being happy when she's so clearly not. I don't know. And I don't care. I love you." As soon as the words slipped from her mouth, she fell silent and then she realized she didn't regret it. She smiled and stepped closer to him. "I love you."

He slid his arms around her waist and kissed her. "I love you, too." He kissed her again. "But I really do have to go to work."

She nodded. "Yeah, I know. Come back in the morning?"

"I'm getting off at six," he replied. "You really want me to wake you up that early?"

She shook her head and pulled a key from her purse. "Don't wake me. Come join me. This is for you. Let yourself in. I'll text you the alarm code."

"Are you sure?" he asked. She had been very insistent that they not make a habit of sleeping over.

"Certain," she replied with a smile. She kissed him again. "Now go to work."


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

"What time do you get off work tonight?" Drew asked Candy as she got ready to leave for work. She had spent the night with him, but he didn't have to be at work until noon.

"One in the morning," she said. "I'm working a split shift. It sucks. I'm on eight to twelve, then nine to one."

He nodded. "I'll come by and walk you home."

"And stay there?" she grinned, looking at him in the mirror.

"Or you could stay here again," he said. "Technically, I am getting off work first." Since Christmas, they had rarely spent a night apart, usually staying over at whoever got home first's house.

"Yes, but I would have to go home and get some more clothes," she replied. "So, we might as well just stay there." She put her lipstick down and went over and sat on the bed beside him.

"You know, you could just move in here," he said. "Then we wouldn't have to decide this every day."

"No good," she sighed, feigning distress. "What would I do with Trubel? One breakfast and she would burn the house down."

"Trubel is grown," he said. "I'm sure…," he paused, remembering her attempt at cinnamon toast the last night he had stayed over there. "Nevermind. I'm not sure of that. Good point. Besides, I wouldn't make you leave your best friend."

"Thank you, Darling," she leaned over and kissed him. "I've got to go. I'll see you tonight. We'll decide then."

"Bye, Babe," he said, hoping to get a little more sleep before work.

Candy opened the door and jumped back and yelped, not expecting to see the now startled woman standing, poised as if to knock on the door.

"I'm sorry," Candy said, her hand pressed against her throat. "I didn't expect anyone to be standing here. Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Drew Wu," Dana said, looking confused. She comforted her daughter, Emmaline, who was in a carrier on her chest.

Drew heard Candy yell and had gone into the living room to see Dana standing at his door, talking to Candy.

"Drew," she said, smiling at him over Candy's shoulder.

Candy stepped back and looked at Wu as he walked to the door.

"Candy," he said. "This is my friend, Dana Tomas."

"Oh, you're Dana," she smiled, holding out her hand. "Drew has told me a lot about you. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise." She shook Candy's hand then turned to Wu. "Sorry for the intrusion, I tried to call, but Emmaline and I were in the neighborhood and thought we might invite you to have breakfast with us."

"That sounds like fun," Candy said looking at her watch. "It was so nice to meet you, but I have to run or I'll miss the MAX."

Wu kissed her again before she left, leaving him standing in the doorway with Dana. "I'm sorry," he said. "Come in, have a seat."

Dana stepped inside his apartment and hugged him awkwardly, careful of Emmaline. "I feel like I haven't seen you in forever."

"That wasn't my decision, Dana," he replied.

"I know," she said, looking down at Emmaline. "It was mine, and it was wrong. That is one of the reasons I have wanted to talk to you. Sam left. He's gone back to the Philippines."

"Sorry to hear that," he said.

"Well, don't be. After the ordeal with his mother, I'm just glad to have a break from that family for a while," she said. "But I don't want to talk about that. So what do you say? Want to go to breakfast with us?"

"Sure," he nodded. "Just let me put on some clothes."

Dana took a seat as Drew disappeared into the bedroom. She lifted Emmaline out of her carrier and held her. She thought about Drew's girlfriend as she looked at her daughter. She hoped she was wrong, but she knew she wasn't. It was in the way Candy had rolled her head when she answered the door and the way she had jerked back when Drew had appeared.

She knew she had to warn him like she wished someone had warned her, but how could she? He would just think she was making up some crazy story to get him back. He didn't even believe that he had seen an Aswang, much less that it was Lalani Tomas. To be true, it had taken Sam revealing himself to her to convince her she had seen one, as she had believed him to be telling her some crazy story to get out of being a real father to Emmaline. Really, who would believe that he had to leave them so that Emmaline would be free of his family's 'curse' of turning into a terrifying, baby-eating, monster over that he just couldn't hack being a father?

"Ready to go?"

Drew's voice shook her from her thoughts. He looked good in jeans and a t-shirt. He looked happy and relaxed. She smiled and nodded.

"Help me get Emmy back in her carrier," she said, motioning for him to take the baby.

He cradled Emmaline against his chest. "Hey, there, Emmaline. It's about time we met."

* * *

_Drew held Candy's hand as they walked home from the Diner that night. She was singing, badly off-key, making up her own words to the song. She let go of his hand and danced away a few steps in front of him. He smiled, watching her turn to face him._

" _You are way too chipper for someone who just got off work at one am," he said._

" _Awe, don't you like me chipper?" She asked. She slid her arms around his neck as he closed the gap between him._

" _Of course," he replied, holding her close. He started to kiss her when he heard the ticking noise. Like a clock that kept starting and stopping. He stepped back, looking around._

" _What is it?" Candy asked._

" _I thought.., never mind," he shook his head._

" _Oookay," she replied, looking at him confused before continuing on. "Hey, wanna go to Voodoo?"_

" _Sure," he replied. He put his arm around her waist as they turned to corner straight into…_

Wu bolted up in bed, his heart was racing as he looked around frantically for Candy who wasn't asleep beside him. He took a minute to regain his composure before getting out of bed. The clock read 4:25. The door to the shop was open.

"No, Trubel, that's not okay. You could have died," Candy scolded. "Nick had no right to ask you to do that."

"He only asked me to scope the guy out, I did the rest," Trubel replied.

"You shouldn't be doing anything at all," Candy said. "Put your head down."

Wu stopped in the door and watched Candy treat a wound on the back of Trubel's head for a moment. He hadn't heard what they were saying but Trubel's wound seemed to be a lot like the ones on the victims in the case they had been working on, but Trubel hadn't been on the scene when Vickers had been arrested and surely Nick wouldn't have her follow a suspect for him.

"What happened?" he spoke up finally.

"Fell," Trubel replied, quickly. "I fell off my bike on the way home."

"Uh-huh," he replied. "You should probably get stitches in that."

"It'll be fine," she said.

He nodded and looked at Candy for a long moment, wondering if she would say something more.

"Okay, you are good to go," Candy announced to Trubel.

"I'm going to bed," she announced heading upstairs.

Candy gathered up her first aid supplies while trying not to be conscious of the fact that Drew was still staring at her.

"Did we wake you?" she asked.

"No," he answered, honestly. "What's the deal with Trubel and Nick?"

"What do you mean?"

"Five months ago she was the main suspect in two murders," he replied, "then all of a sudden, she's living Nick and he's bringing her to crime scenes and introducing her as a criminology student."

Candy shrugged. "First of all, those guys tried to rape her and would have murdered her."

Wu conceded that point but decided to keep it quiet that most people who escaped an attempted rape/murder would have called 911, not taken their attacker's truck and wallet for burger and fries. Even if they were a starving kid or however it was that Nick had spun that around at the station.

"Second, I think he sees himself in her, in a kind of 'there but for the grace' way," she said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, Nick lost his parents when he was eleven and so did Trubel. I think he feels like if it hadn't been for his Aunt taking him in, he would have ended up just like her," Candy said. "I think he's helping her because he could have easily been in her same place."

"I guess, but what do you really know about her?"

She put away the first aid kit and looked at him. "What's this about, Drew? You didn't have a problem with Trubel yesterday."

He shrugged. "I just find it odd that she cut off a guy's head and didn't even seem that bothered by it."

"And you know she wasn't bothered by it because?"

"I've interviewed lots of crime victims and suspects," he said. "Most people who have just killed someone, self-defense or not, are a mess. She seemed a little… rehearsed."

"Okay, well, your own Captain said that guy would have killed them both if Trubel hadn't done what she did, and she did freak out. That's why she ran to find Nick," she said.

"I know that, but could you cut someone's head off with a machete? I doubt I could," he said. "And who keeps a machete lying around their house?"

"I don't know," Candy snapped. "Nick, I suppose. Why don't you ask him?"

He could tell Candy was getting upset. Wu didn't know if it was the lack of sleep, the nightmares, or Dana's warning that Candy was hiding something still in his head, but he pushed on, "Have you seen those books she reads? The ones with the drawings of those things? Is it just a coincidence that they talk about cutting heads off?"

"No, Drew. I haven't seen any books with drawings of  _things_  in them," she spat out. "What  _things_? Do you want to know what I know about Theresa? I know that two months ago Rosalee told me that she was moving in with me and I decided to make the best of it and be her friend. I found out that she's had a really tough life yet she still manages to be pretty cool. That's all I need to know about her because I wasn't given a choice in this. I'm not going to condemn someone for protecting themselves!" While she hadn't seen them, she knew he was talking about the Grimm diaries and she hated for wesens to be called things. They weren't things, they weren't creatures or monster…, Okay, so some could be monsters, but so could some kehrsheite. And even though she knew it was irrational given his lack of information, it stabbed like a knife to hear Drew call wesen, call her, a thing. What person could ever truly love a thing? She wrapped her arms around herself against the pain and looked at the floor, certain that her eyes would soon give her away.

Drew regretted pushing. Surely Candy wasn't hiding anything. He softened and stepped towards her to hug her, but she turned her back. He put his hands on her shoulders. "Look, this conversation isn't doing either of us any good. Let's go back to bed." He brushed his thumb over the sensitive little patch of skin on her neck. That spot that always made her sigh or giggle when he did that but this time she stood still as stone and stared at her hands as if her nails were the most fascinating things in the world. "Maybe I should just go before this gets worse," he said after a long moment.

"Maybe you should," she replied quietly.

He kissed the back of her neck and then went upstairs to get dressed and grab his things.

Candy was sitting on the sofa when he came out of the bedroom. He stopped beside her, brushing her hair back to see her face and watched her red curls slip away from his touch like silk. Candy didn't look up.

"I'll call you after we've both had some sleep," he said.

She nodded.

He wanted to tell her that he was sorry, that his problems weren't hers and that he loved her, but it seemed like she didn't want to hear anything from him. He wanted to pick her up and carry her back to bed and forget his bad memories, his fears, and himself in her sweet kisses, but instead, he just kissed the top of her head and left.

As soon as he was gone, Trubel came out of her room and sat down on the sofa with her. After a few silent moments, she said, "You know I'm new to this whole best friends thing, but shouldn't I be getting you some ice cream or a sappy movie or something?"

Candy smile despite herself. "No, I'll be fine. It's just an argument. You don't have to pull out the break up survival kit yet. I just really don't like wesen being called things."

"Okay." Trubel sat there for a few minutes more, feeling very awkward, before getting up to go back to bed. She paused in her doorway. "You know, I spent my whole life thinking I was crazy because I saw things that didn't exist. Finding out that they did exist didn't drive me crazy but thinking that they didn't almost did. He may feel the same way. Maybe seeing the Aswang wasn't what put him in an institution and being told by everyone that he didn't see it did." She shrugged. "Just something to think about."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.
> 
> A/N 2: I am using some of the Wesen baddies seen in the series but not in the same timeline as the show portrays.

"Candy, I don't know if you are in class, or at work, or if you are just ignoring me, but please just call me when you get this." Wu ended the call and was putting his phone away when the text alert sounded. He pulled his phone back up, hoping that it would be from Candy but it was just Hank. He replied to the message, checked again to see if Candy had called or texted even though he knew it was irrational, then tossed his phone up on the dashboard of his cruiser as Franco slid back into the passenger seat.

"Still not answering?" Franco asked sympathetically.

Wu shook his head. It had been two days since their argument about Trubel and Candy hadn't answered her phone or texts in that time.

"Well, here, have some coffee," the older man said. "It won't help, but it will keep you awake to worry about it."

"Leave it to you to look at the bright side," Wu said with a smirk.

"I'll tell you what you do. When we get off in a few hours, go see her," Franco said. "Nothing beats a face to face apology. Take it from an old hand at apologizing to a woman."

"Maybe." Before Wu could respond further, they got a call that would keep them busy most of the afternoon.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Rosalee said, "you are mad at Drew for calling wesen 'things' but yet, you refuse to tell him why that is wrong?"

"I don't refuse," Candy replied. "I'm just not ready."

"Well, I hate to be the voice of reason here, but doesn't that seem a little unreasonable to you?" Rosalee asked.

She shrugged. "Maybe." She chewed on her fingernail. "Okay, look, it's not like I don't want to tell him. I don't know how to tell him. I mean, how do I tell him that not only do these creepy monsters exist, but I am one of them?!"

"You know that's not true," Rosalee replied. "It's time, Candy. You either need to tell him or break up with him. It's not fair to either one of you to keep it hidden."

"Yeah, I know," Candy rolled her eyes. She picked up her phone and texted.

_"Are you still talking to me?"_

_"You weren't talking to me."_

_"Yeah. I was being a butthead._

_I'm sorry. Forgive me?"_

_"Well, you did admit to_

_Being a butthead, and_

_I do love you, so…"_

_"Wanna come over?"_

_"At work."_

_"After?"_

_"9 pm"_

_"See you then."_

* * *

At midnight, Candy's phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Candy, it's Hank Griffin."

"Hey, Hank, what's up?" she asked confused.

"Is Wu with you?" he asked.

"No," she replied. "And the fact that it's you calling means that, yeah, he stood me up."

"Um.., Nick kinda of told him the truth," Hank said. "And he didn't take it too well. I just hoped he was with you."

"Yeah, well, if he knows now, I doubt here would have been his first stop," she sighed. "The ironic thing is, that's exactly the conversation I planned on having with him tonight."

"Somehow I think that might have gone better than seeing the Chupacabra up close and personal," Hank said.

"Really?!" Candy exclaimed. "Geez. This just gets better and better. Don't worry, Hank. I'll find him."

"Keep me updated."

* * *

Candy been to or called everywhere and everyone she could think of but no one had seen Drew. She was about to give up when her phone rang again. This time it was a number she didn't recognize.

"Hello?"

"Miss Calvert?" the voice asked.

"Yes."

"This is Sean Renard," he replied. "I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of copying your number from Wu's phone. I know we haven't met, but I need a favor."

"Um.., Okay?" Candy said, wondering why Drew's boss was calling her.

"Listen, Drew got himself into some trouble tonight," Sean said.

"What do mean?" she asked alarmed.

"Well, he got besoffen for starts, then he broke a mirror and got into a bar fight with three other men," Renard said.

"That's crazy," Candy said with disbelief.

"Be that as it may, my sergeant is now sitting in the drunk tank and after the night he's had, I'm certain that is not the best place for him," he said.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Candy replied.

"Come bail him out," Sean answered. "He's too drunk to bail himself out and it can't appear that I did it. I'll put up the money, I just need you to be the one to take it in and sign the forms. Then make sure he gets home and sleeps it off without any more incidents."

"Yes, sir," Candy said. "I'll be right there."

"Thank you, Miss Calvert."

* * *

Drew woke up with a pounding headache and no recollection of how he got home. Candy was curled up asleep in the chair in the corner of the room, the dark circles under her eyes telling of a long night.

He sat up and rubbed his head as the room spun around for a moment.

Candy stirred. "Hey," she smiled sleepily. "How do you feel?"

"That depends. How bad was it?" He asked in return.

"Well, you stood me up, got totally wasted, broke a mirror in a bar, then proceeded to get into a fight in that same bar," Candy said. "Which got you thrown in the drunk tank, where Captain Renard bailed you out. Or rather, paid for me to bail you out."

"Great," he sighed. "I'm so sorry, Baby."

"Did you mean to stand me up?" she asked.

Wu thought back to the night before and everything that happened at the crime scene. He shook his head. "No. I am sorry for that."

"Okay," she replied. "Then we need to talk."

"That doesn't sound good."

"It's probably not," she admitted. "What happened last night? Before Captain Renard called me?"

Drew shook his head. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Okay, then I need to tell you something and I don't know how you'll feel about it and that's why it's taken me this long to tell you," she said.

"What is it?" Suddenly the existence of Wesen, or whatever Nick had called the man the night before, didn't matter.

"Drew, do you love me?" she asked, remembering Bart's words from Thanksgiving.

"You know I do," he answered.

"Do you remember when you asked me what my deep, dark secret was?" she asked. "And I told you didn't have one? Well, that wasn't exactly true." She looked down and said quickly. "I'm a wesen."

"What?!" Drew's head snapped up. That was how Nick had described that creature from the night before. "Candy, I'm sorry that I stood you up, but that's not funny. How do you even know about that? Did Hank or Nick tell you that?"

She shook her head. "No, they didn't tell me anything. I've known about wesen a lot longer than either one of them."

"No!" Drew snapped. "No. This isn't true… you can't…," he couldn't seem to make the words come together. What she was telling him was impossible.

"It is true," Candy said.

"This is ridiculous," he replied. "That's just…okay, so assuming that I believed all this, then why haven't you told me before now?"

"I was scared," she admitted.

"Scared of what?" Drew demanded.

"I..," she shrugged. "I was scared of how you would react. I was scared that…, from the first time I woged, I was told not to tell anybody what I was, what I could do. It was a hard idea to overcome."

"Woged?" He asked.

"Changed," she explained.

"Why couldn't you tell anyone?"

"People hurt things they don't understand," she replied. "Dad wanted to make sure it wasn't one of us."

"Why did you lie?"

"I didn't know what else to do, seeing an Aswang put you in a mental institution, I didn't know that when I met you," she tried to explain. "Then by the time Nick told me, I cared too much for you to risk that happening again. I should have just left when I found out, but I really love you and…, I'm sorry. I do love you."

Drew sat silently for a moment. "Show me."

"What?!"

"If you are what you say, then show me," he said.

"It's not.., okay, but you have to remember, no matter what, it's just me," she said. She woged.

Drew jerked back but continued to stare at her.

After a moment, she retracted.

Drew held his hands up. "I can't. I'm sorry but I can't deal with this," he said. "You need to leave."

"Drew!" Candy cried. "What do you mean? There's nothing to deal with. I'm the same person."

"No, you're not. First of all, you've been lying to me from the start, and second, you are one of those…, those.., things," he spat out.

"Don't worry about it," she said, drawing back from him. "I'm gone." She rushed out the door.

Drew dropped back on the bed. This had to be the worst day of his life.

* * *

"Good morning," Rosalee said to Candy as she came downstairs. "Or evening rather. Big plans?"

Candy shook her head and revealed her uniform under her coat. "Filling in for Trubel."

"Oh. I thought you had plans with Drew," Rosalee said.

"I did. We were going to Seaside. That is until we got into an argument about Trubel. Then, when I finally decided to tell him why calling the drawings in her books 'things' was so offensive, he stood me up, only to go get smashed and tear up a bar," she replied.

"Did he tell you what happened last night?" Rosalee asked.

"No, but Hank and Capt. Renard did," Candy said.

"Yeah, and just for the record, seeing a Chupacabra is no less traumatizing than seeing an Aswang," Rosalee said.

"I guess that's why seeing a Fuchsbau was no big deal," she said.

"You told him?"

She nodded.

"How did he take it?"

"Not well," Candy admitted. "He called me a 'thing' and said that he couldn't deal with it and that I needed to leave. So I did."

Rosalee looked up from the herbs she was cutting. Candy was trying to sound casual, but Rosalee could see the tremor of her chin and the tears swimming in her eyes. Rosalee stepped around the counter and hugged Candy. "It's okay. It'll work out."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I'm older than you, so that makes me smarter," Rosalee smiled.

Candy snorted a laugh. "That didn't work when I was three and it won't work now."

"Look, I don't know a lot about what you are going through, but I do know the way Drew looks at you," Rosalee said. "And I'm certain that when he has had time to wrap his head around the existence of our world, he'll be back, begging your forgiveness."

"You really think so?"

Rosalee nodded and hugged Candy tighter.

* * *

"How bad is it?" Hank asked as he and Nick fell into step with Wu as he was leaving Reynard's office. They had heard about his night and Hank, not to mention Nick was feeling extremely guilty.

Wu shrugged, "A month of AA and anger management, some sessions with the department psych, desk duty until I complete it."

All in all it wasn't too bad of a punishment. He didn't lose his stripes after all. He was relieved about that.

"Come with us," Nick said as they made their way to the parking garage.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see," Hank answered.

"How about you tell me?"

"We will," Nick said. "Just not here."

After a few tense moments, Wu got in the car.

After much more convincing, they finally got him to the trailer.

"So, have you seen all these…,"

"Wesen," Nick supplied the word. "No, not nearly. I've come across a lot, but it would take decades to even come close to seeing all of them if one even could."

"And can you see them all of the time?"

"No, just when they woge," he replied.

"Can anyone see them?"

"Not really," Nick replied. "The way I understand it, there are two parts to a woge, one that only people like Trubel or I can see. That's when they are upset or angry and don't particularly want to be seen as wesen. Then there is another part where they can let anyone see them, but they have to want you to see them. I don't know the difference exactly, Candy could explain it better."

"Well, that ship has sailed, so I guess it's up to you," Wu said, trying to sound unconcerned and failing miserably.

"What?! Why?" Hank demanded.

"It's personal," Wu said.

"What's that mean?" Hank replied. "She was great for you."

"And she lied!" Wu snapped. "She's been lying since we met. She watched me losing my mind and didn't bother to tell me that I wasn't!"

"She couldn't," Nick said. "It's part of their code. They can't tell people like you and Hank about them."

"Yet Hank knew."

"Yes, but..,"

"No," Wu said. "She could have told me but she waited until I went over that edge to say anything."

"Do you know why these books are here?" Nick interrupted. "Because for centuries, my ancestors hunted down and killed her ancestors. Keeping the secret was about survival. It has been ingrained in them for generations. She wanted to tell you, believe me, but she was afraid that it would push you over the edge or get her in trouble with the council."

"Council?"

"The Wesen council," he said, frustrated. "Look, this whole thing was my fault. I should have told you when you saw the Aswang but I didn't because I didn't want to make my life more complicated. It was selfish and stupid and almost fatal, but it wasn't Candy's fault for not telling you."

* * *

Trubel answered the door, her face automatically darkening at the sight of Drew on their doorstep. She started to shut the door again.

"Wait," he protested. "I need to talk to Candy."

"Maybe she doesn't want to talk to you," Trubel replied.

"Could you ask," he replied, trying to stay polite.

She looked over her shoulder. Candy nodded from the sofa. Trubel gave her an incredulous look but shook her head and stepped aside.

"I'll be in my room," Trubel said, giving one more glaring look at Drew.

Candy stood up. "Come in."

He crossed the room and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Baby. I'm so sorry."

"I'm sorry. I should have told you," she said. "I just didn't know how. It's hard."

"So, explain it to me," he said when they finally broke apart. "Everything."

"Everything?"

He nodded. "I love you. I hope to be around for a long time. If I'm going to be a part of this, then I want to know what all I'm a part of."

Candy smiled, relieved. "I love you too. Where should I start? First of all, we aren't 'things'."


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****Trigger Warning*****
> 
> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.
> 
> A/N 2: I am using some of the Wesen baddies seen in the series but not in the same timeline as the show portrays. 
> 
> A/N 3: ***********Violent Attack described***************

Trubel was already up when Drew was getting ready to leave the next morning as if she had been waiting for him.

"It's kind of a relief, isn't it?" she asked.

"What?"

"Knowing that you aren't crazy," she replied. "Or if you are, at least other people are too."

"Yeah," he answered, warily. He still wasn't sure he trusted Trubel's story.

"At least that's how I felt. I mean, these three men threw me in the back of a cop car and one minute I was terrified that they were going to murder or rape me or worse, and the next I realized that the dude next to me could see what Monroe was and wasn't just spouting gibberish at me," she said.

"Monroe's a..," Drew said, sounding surprised before changing his tone. "I guess that does make sense."

"Look, I've been where you were," Trubel said. "I've spent most of my life hiding out in mental institutes. An ogre killed my foster parents because of my foster dad's gambling debts. I told the cops a monster killed them and the next thing I knew I was in a juvenile rehabilitation center. They told me the shock and trauma of what I saw made me invent the monster in my head. That explained that one, but it didn't explain why my psychiatrist turned into a mouse every time she looked at me. When Nick told me that he could see them too, I felt, I don't know, validated. At first, I was angry because of all the people who had lied to me through the years."

"What happened?" Drew asked.

Trubel shrugged. "I met Candy and she told me how dangerous for wesen to reveal themselves and how they are told stories of the Grimm like we are told stories of the boogeyman. I realized that the first psychiatrist lied but she still kept trying to help me, even though I was the boogeyman to her. In some misguided way, all those who lied to me were trying to help me." She stopped for a moment. "Look, I don't have a lot of friends. Candy is probably my only real girlfriend. What you did, while you had a good reason, hurt her a lot. She really loves you, so if you love her, you need to make sure you can handle this, all of this, before you decide you want back in her life, because she can't change if she even wanted to, and if you ever hurt her again, I'll kick your ass." She put on her jacket and headed for the door. "See you later."

* * *

"Hey Candy, wait up!"

Candy turned to see Dean coming up behind her. She smiled. "Hey, Dean, what's up?"

"Hey," he fell in to step with her. "What's up?"

"Finished up for today," she said. "And it's such a pretty day for this time of year; I thought I'd walk home."

"I'm done for the day too, I'll walk with you," he replied.

"Okay," Candy replied.

"Have you got your placement?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'll be student teaching over a West Ridge," Candy said.

"Lucky," he replied. "I have to go out to Astoria."

"I wanted that one," she smiled.

"Really?" he said. "Maybe they'll let us trade."

"I don't think it works that way," Candy laughed.

"So," he stalled. "Are you still seeing that guy? The cop?"

"Drew? Yeah. We're still together," she answered.

"Oh." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Do you really like him?"

"I do," she smiled. "Dean, what's up? Why are you asking me all this?" She stopped in front of her door. "No further to go, time to 'fess up."

He stepped closer to her. "I want another chance, Candy. We were great together."

"Yeah, we were," Candy agreed. "But that was high school, Dean."

"So?" he demanded, stepping closer to her again. "You know I'm a million times better for you than that Kehrsheite."

"Dean, don't do this," Candy said. "Don't make us weird. I love Drew and even if I didn't, we still wouldn't happen again."

"Are you screwing him?"

"That's none of your business," she snapped.

"That's a yes," he smirked, moving closer, trapping her against the wall. "Does he know what you are?"

Candy pushed him back. "I'm not having this discussion with you. I told you, I love Drew. There is nothing you can say to change that. And as far as getting back together with you, you slept with my roommate in my bed. Did you really think I can forget that?"

He woged and shoved her against the wall, pinning her there. "You will forget about that," he snarled. "I love you. You don't belong with that little kehrsheite. We belong together, Candy. Me and you." He retracted and ground his mouth against hers as she hit him and tried to scream. The harder she shoved him, the harder he pushed her into the wall. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. he was everywhere and she couldn't escape as he woged again.

* * *

Candy felt as though her lungs were going to explode, she couldn't breathe, she couldn't scream. She hit him as hard as she could and woged but even then a Fucshbau was no match for an angry Klaustreich. She scratched his face causing him to move back enough for her to breath. She drew in a deep breath but before she could scream, he was on top of her again. He slammed her against the wall. Her head hit the bricks hard enough to cause her to retract. He hit her with the back of his hand.

"Your own kind isn't good enough for you?" he hissed. He kissed her again, Candy gagging as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She tried to bite him but he slammed her head back again, covering her nose and mouth with one large hand.

"Don't make me hurt you," he warned. "You know I can mess you up bad."

All Candy could do was whimper and try to pull his hand away.

"You are mine," he said. "I'm going to show you that." He bit down hard on her neck as he slid his free hand under her skirt. "Traitor bitch."

Candy whimpered, her eyes going wide with fear as she realized what he intended to do.

He retracted and was trying to pull his belt free from his jeans, finally letting go of her mouth for just a moment to open the buckle.

Candy gasped deeply, then screamed as loud as she could, "Help! Help me!"

Dean hit her again, closing his hand over her mouth again. This time she could taste blood in her mouth. He pushed her legs apart with his knee. "Let's see if the little kerhseite still wants you when I'm done with you."

Suddenly the back door to the shop burst open. Monroe grabbed Dean and threw him off Candy. He was in full woge before Dean had a chance to even realize what was happening. Fortunately for Monroe, Blutbadden were bigger and stronger than Klaustreichs. Dean woged and charged at him. Monroe hit him hard, catching him under the chin and knocking him down again.

"Stay down!" he growled but Dean was already on his feet again. This time Monroe let him charge him, catching Dean by his shirt and throwing him hard enough that he hit the wall of the building behind him, knocking him out. He looked back at Candy who had fallen to the ground and was gasping and gagging. He took in the sight of her bloody nose, black eyes, torn clothes and realized what had been about to happen.

"Oh, no," he said, kneeling beside her. "Candy?" She didn't look up at him. "Candy?" He gently placed his hand on her back and touched her shoulder. "Come on. It's me. It's Monroe. Let's get you inside." He picked her up and carried her inside, gently setting her on the cot Rosalee kept in the back room. He knelt in front of her. "I need to go call for help. Are you going to be okay?"

"Dean?" she whispered looking at the door fearfully.

"He's out," he assured her. "He won't get in here."

She nodded slightly. He took a blanket off a nearby shelf and wrapped it around her shoulders, then went to the shop to call Nick.

* * *

Wu was in the Captain's office, filing papers. He still had another week to go before he could go back to his regular duties and was hating being stuck in the precinct.

"We need all available units to 402 Northwest Fulton Street."

He stopped and looked at the radio. That was the address of the Spice shop and more importantly, Candy's apartment. When the code was announced, he dropped the files he was holding and took off.

"Wu!" Captian Renard yelled. Wu stopped and glared at him. "Don't do anything that will cause that creep to walk."

"Yes, sir," Wu replied. When he got to the shop, Nick and Hank were already there, talking to Monroe.

Wu knew it wasn't good when the three stopped talking when they saw him.

"Where is Candy?" he asked.

"Inside with Rosalee," Monroe answered.

Candy was sitting on a stretcher with Rosalee beside her and a paramedic trying to convince her to let him check her out.

"Come on, Sweetie," Rosalee said, pushing Candy's hair back from her face. "I'll be with you the whole time."

She shook her head and told the paramedic, "Don't touch me."

"No ma'am, I won't," the man said, stepping back and holding both hands up in view.

Wu took in the scene, instantly recognizing the paramedic's actions and demeanor as one used with rape victims. "Candy?" he said, softly.

She looked up. Her face was a patchwork of bruises and smeared blood. She looked so broken as her anger gave way to sobs. For the first time in his life, Drew felt as though he could actually murder someone.

* * *

In his five years as police officer, Drew had worked too many assault cases to count. He had seen every type of assault imaginable and every type of victim. It never got any easier but for the victim to be someone he loved, well, it was a completely different world. How many times had he told a victim's loved ones not to take the law into their own hands? Not to make the problem worse by going after a suspect? He knew all that. He knew what he was supposed to be doing but now he also knew that burning desire to make sure that Dean Brauer never saw the light of day again. It was only that Candy was clinging to him that was keeping him from going to the precinct and doing just that. No one would even question why he was in lockup until it was done. He had convinced her to go the hospital to be checked out. The worst injuries was a concussion and a broken nose. They were going to keep her overnight for observation. Now he was standing in the hospital hallway waiting for the nurses to help Candy get settled in bed. Monroe and Rosalee were standing across the hall from him. Rosalee was on the phone with their mother and Monroe was unusually quiet.

"Yes, Mom. Yes, Mom. I will, Mom," Rosalee said exasperatedly. She hung up the phone and looked at Monroe. "She and Dee coming down in the morning."

"Good, good," Monroe nodded.

"Not good. DeEtta is insisting on coming with her. Candy and Dee have been at each other's throats since Christmas," Rosalee said. "She doesn't need that right now."

Drew knew that was because of him. When he'd met DeEtta, he had assumed that her instant dislike of him was because he was Filipino. It wouldn't be the first time that had happened but now he was pretty sure that it wasn't about what he was, but about what he wasn't.

"Maybe she's just concerned," Monroe replied.

"I like how you always see the best in everyone," Rosalee said.

"Hey guys," Nick said as he and Hank approached them. "Any word?"

"Broken nose, concussion, and a lot of cuts, bruises, and bites," Rosalee said. "Thank the Lord that Monroe had stopped by the shop when he did."

Monroe nodded solemnly, his eyes flashing red. "I've tangled with Klaustreichs before. All in all...," He shook his head.

"We're going to need to talk to Candy," Nick said. "Brauer is awake." He looked at Monroe. "No permanent damage was done."

Monroe sighed a breath of relief. While he didn't regret what he had done, he was nevertheless relieved that he hadn't killed anyone.

"He's telling a different story than you did," Hank piped up.

"What?!" Drew spat. "How could  _that_ possibly be misinterpreted?"

"He copped to hitting her," Nick said, looking at him. "But he's holding to that everything else was consensual that 'got a little out of hand'."

"What?! No!" Drew exclaimed. "No one is buying that, are they? I'm going up there and talk to him myself."

Hank caught him by the shoulders. "No. The Captain made it very clear that you were to stay away from this. You won't even be allowed in the building tonight."

"That's bullshit!"

"Look just take tonight," Hank said, sympathetically. "Be here for Candy. We've got him for seventy-two hours regardless and she needs you more."

He nodded but his hands were still clenched in fists. "You better figure out how to keep him longer because if he gets out..."

"I hear you," Hank said. "We need to get Candy to tell her side."

When they were finally allowed in the room, Candy looked even worse. Both eyes were black, her lips were ragged and raw, her neck was bandaged, and her usually shiny red hair was dark and matted. She reached out for Drew, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and hiding her face in his neck.

"Hey, I'm here," he said, softly. "I told you I'm not going anywhere."

"Candy, can you tell us what happened?" Nick asked, gently.

She shook her head.

"Hey," Drew pulled away from her and put his hand on her cheek, making her look up at him. "Just tell them what happened. We all love you and we all believe you, but they need to hear what you have to say, okay?"

She looked unconvinced.

"I'm right here," he said. "Nothing you say will change that."

She nodded and let go of him, holding tightly to his hand instead.

"Why were you with him?" Hank asked.

"He caught up with me when I was walking home from class," she said. "We were..., we were talking about school placements and just normal stuff."

"Is that all?" Nick asked.

She shook her head. "No. He.., he asked if we could go out again and when I refused, he got angry. He shoved me up against the wall and I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. He kept saying I didn't belong with a kehrsheite, talking about 'my own kind'. He called me a traitor."

"Impuro," Monroe whispered, the drawing of a wolfsangel he'd gotten in the mail bloomed into his mind. He hadn't thought anything of it at first. Just some ignorant bigot trying to scare him. No one believed in that Wesenrien stuff anymore. They hadn't for generations, but if someone was actually feeding this crap to young boys, it was worth looking into. It didn't quite make sense though. A klaustreich who believed in blood purity wouldn't have wanted to be with a Fuchsbau. Unless it was just a dumb kid who was using the garbage he was being fed to justify his actions for the girl he wanted.

"I think that's enough," Nick said, bringing Monroe out of his thoughts. "Get some rest, okay?"

* * *

Drew was sitting beside Candy's bed, looking through his phone. The nurse had given Candy a sedative after Nick and Hank had left. It hadn't taken long for it to take effect. She'd been out for hours. Monroe had taken Rosalee home earlier after Wu had sworn he would call her the second Candy was awake. That just left him. He was glad because it made him feel like he needed to stay when all he wanted to do was go to the station and take care of the problem for good.

"My father told me I shouldn't mess with Klaustreichs." Candy's voice was soft and dreamy like someone on medicine.

"What, Baby?" he asked, looking at her.

"He said I shouldn't date a Klaustreich. He said they were bad news. They were mean. He said I wouldn't be able to handle him if he got angry." She reached out her hand to him. "We got into a big fight about it. I never got to tell him he was right and I was sorry."

"Your dad?" Drew asked. "You said your dad died when you were twelve. Were you dating Dean when you were twelve?"

She shook her head, then placed one hand on her forehead like it had hurt to shake her head. "Not Daddy. Freddy."

"Oh, your brother," he said.

"No. Freddy was my father," she said, still sounding as though she wasn't fully awake. That she kept closing her eyes between sentences further supported that. "I'm not supposed to know. Don't tell anyone."

"I think your dreaming, Baby," he said, kissing her forehead. "Go back to sleep. We can talk about this later."

"Okay," she replied, falling silent for a few minutes. "Drew?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad you love me."

He smiled. "I do." He kissed her hand. "Now go back to sleep."

* * *

Nick and Hank had Dean in interrogation when Drew got to the precinct the next morning. He walked up the observation window where Renard was watching.

"How's Miss Calvert?" Renard asked.

"She'll be fine," Wu answered.

"Good." He turned back to the window. "Do you think you can stay calm while watching this?"

Drew nodded.

"If you're sure," Renard answered, turning on the speaker to the room.

"Man, I don't know what that bitch told you, but she wanted it." Dean was saying.

"She wanted you to break her nose?" Hank asked sarcastically.

"Look, Dude, I told you I hit her. I shouldn't have done that. I know," Dean said, rolling his eyes. "She's my girl. She likes to push my buttons. I didn't mean to hit her that hard. That's just what we do. We fight, we make up. I just got a little carried away."

"You're saying she fought with you, you broke her nose, and she wanted to 'make up' in the alleyway while her nose was still bleeding?" Nick asked.

Dean shrugged. "She's one of those girls, you know? She likes all that."

"Get him out of my sight," Hank snapped to Officer Acker who had brought Dean up from lock up.

Acker pulled him to his feet and led him out the door with Nick and Hank close behind him.

When Dean saw Drew, he smirked. "What're you going to do about it, kehrsheite?" Then he spit on him. He never saw it coming. Drew's fist shot out, catching him in the nose and sending him sprawling to the floor.

"You can't do that," Dean sputtered, holding his bleeding nose. "You're a cop! You can't do that! He can't do that!"

"You can't spit on a police officer, Stupid," Nick explained. "It's an assault and he can defend himself so shut up already."

Drew leaned down close to him. "You know," he whispered. "Candy told me Klaustreichs were mean, but she didn't say they were stupid as well. Is that just a personal trait?" He stood up, wiped the spit off his shirt with a napkin, then handed it to Hank. "I think this DNA will match what was collected yesterday."

"I think you're right," Hank smiled. "Take him to his cell."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.
> 
> A/N 2: I am using some of the Wesen baddies seen in the series but not in the same timeline as the show portrays.
> 
> ***********Language warning******************

Drew, Candy, Trubel, and Josh were at the Blue Moon bar enjoying a rare peaceful evening. It had been a little over a month since Candy had been attacked and things had been mostly quiet since then. Dean had been sentenced to a year in prison but Wu knew he would never do that much time. The county lock up was overcrowded and Dean had a rich family and a good lawyer. He would probably do six month at most before he was released on good behavior. However, other than occasional nightmares and faded bruises, Candy was better so he wasn't going to worry about it until Dean was actually out.

"Hey, look," Corbyn Cook nudged his friend Jesse Acker. "Check out Sarge's girl."

"She's kind of hot," the third guy in their group, Anthony Newman said looking over. They were all rookie officers Wu had trained. "Wonder how a dork like him got a girl like that?"

"She's alright," Jesse said, taking a sip of his beer. "If you like Fuchsbau bitches."

"What?" Anthony scoffed. "How do you know that?"

"That Fuchsbau that married the Blutbad a few weeks ago," Jesse said. "That's her sister. My sister has a video of her singing at the wedding. It's the same girl."

"Wait," Corbyn said. "Sarge isn't..., is he?" He pointed between them.

"He's kehrsheite," Jesse confirmed.

"Do you think he knows what she is?" Tony asked.

"Why would he?" Jesse shrugged. "It's not like he can see her woge. Sick," he said, watching them kiss. He leaned towards the table. "Guys, we should have some fun tonight."

"With Sarge?" Corbyn questioned, nervously. "I mean, I'm all for some fun, but I need this job. Besides, it doesn't seem right if he doesn't know what she is."

"Not him," Jesse replied. "But the fox bitch is fair game. She knows what she is doing."

When Candy and Drew got home that night the phone in the shop was ringing. Candy answered it while Wu reset the door alarm.

"Spice and tea," she said, knowing that it wasn't unheard for one of Rosalee's patients to call late at night.

"Stay with your own kind, Fuchsbau."

"Who is this?" she demanded.

"Impuro! Stay with your own kind or we will skin you alive and make your kehrsheite watch!" the voice growled.

She slammed the phone down with a shudder.

"What's the matter?" Drew asked with concern.

She shook her head. "Just someone saying nasty stuff. Probably just a prank call."

When the phone rang again, Wu snatched it up. "The is Sergeant Wu with the Portland Police Department. Do not call this number again or we'll trace your number and arrest you for harassment."

The line went dead and he hung up the phone. "Let's go to bed," he said, kissing her. "Do you leave the light on for Trubel?"

"I do," she replied. "But she heavily implied that she was going to stay at Josh's hotel so I think we're on our own."

"Really?" Wu asked, raising one eyebrow. "Are they..,?"

"I'm not asking any questions yet," Candy laughed holding her hands up.

****Outside****

Corbyn dropped the phone in shock.

"What?" Jesse demanded.

"Wu answered. He said if we call that number again, he's going to run a trace on the line and have us picked up for harassment," he replied.

"Well, then we know one thing," Jesse said, leaning back and watching as the lights above the shop went out one by one.

"What's that?" Anthony asked, also watching the shadows in the windows.

"He's putting it to her, so if he knows what she is, that makes him as filthy as she is," Jesse explained. "And he'll get the same punishment. All Impuro must be cleansed."

"We don't know that's what's happening," Corbyn spoke up. He wasn't comfortable talking about Wu like that. Wu had always been fair and kind to him. He was a good guy.

"Well, they aren't making cookies in there," Tony laughed, woging into a stoat-like Wesen.

"Yeah but we don't know that he knows about our world," Corbyn argued.

"He's right," Jesse said to Anthony. "We need to find out before I talk to Charlie. We don't want to set the tribunal on him if he's innocent. Corbyn, you're riding with him this week aren't you?"

"Yeah," he replied, looking at his feet.

"Then feel him out. Try to get him to say what he knows," Jesse said. "If he doesn't know, then he'll be fine." He reached out and patted Corbyn on the shoulder. " Look, Sarge is probably fine. We'll be doing him a favor. She's a Fuchsbau. You know how those foxes are. She's probably just using him to cover some illegal shit she and her sister are doing in that shop."

"Yeah." Corbynwoged into his mauzhertz form and back again. He didn't want to make Jesse and Tony mad at him. He didn't have a lot of friends but he still didn't feel right about what they wanted him to do.

* * *

"Hey, were you with Candy last night?" Nick asked Wu when he got to work the next morning.

Wu nodded.

"Let's take a walk," Nick said, motioning to Hank to follow them outside.

"What's up?" Wu asked. He knew it had to be something to do with wesen that they couldn't talk about inside.

"Did anything unusual happen?" Hank asked.

Wu shook his head and shrugged. "Not really. The shop got a prank call but I answered the second time and they didn't call back."

"What did they say the first time?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "Candy answered it. She didn't say."

"Was she upset?"

"She did look a little unnerved," he said. "But not really upset."

"Can you call her and find out what they said?"

"Sure," he said. "Why?"  
"Well, someone threw a brick through Monroe and Rosalee's window last night," Nick said. "It had a wolfsangel on it."

"What's that?" Wu asked.

"Its something people used to use to catch wolves," Nick explained. "It's used as a symbol by a wesen hate group though. From what Monroe says, this group doesn't like wesens who are in relationships outside their bloodlines."

"Those exist?" Wu asked.

"Apparently," Hank replied.

"Well, they sound lovely," Wu said, pulling his phone out of his pocket. He dialed Candy's number.

"Hey, Honey," she said when she picked up.

"Hey, Baby, listen. Nick and Hank are with me. They wanted to know about that prank call you got last night. You're on speakerphone," Wu said.

"Just some stupid jerks," Candy said, dismissively. "They haven't called back."

"Someone threw a brick threw Monroe and Rosalee's window last night," Nick said, cutting to the point. "We were just wondering if they were related. The brick had a wolfsangel on it."

"No!" Candy cried. "Um.., okay, maybe they are. It was a deep voice. They said, 'Stay with your own kind, Fuchsbau.' Then they said, 'Impuro! Stay with your own kind or we will skin you alive and make your kehrsheite watch.' Do you think this is Wesenrien?"

"Monroe does," Nick replied.

"That's not good," Candy said. "Freddy told me about them. You do not want to mess with them but no one has believed in that in years. Just a few isolated bigots. I mean, that's like my grandparent's generation or older."

"Sounds like it's getting a new life," Nick said. "Where are you?"

"I'm about to go in my class," she said.

"Where's Trubel?" Nick asked.

"I don't know," Candy said. "She wasn't home when I left."

"Okay," he said. "Thanks." He and Hank went back inside.

Drew took her off speakerphone and put it to his ear. "You okay?"

"Yeah," she replied. "It's just.., this is crazy. What's going on lately?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Call me when you get out of class."

"Okay," she agreed. "Love you."

"Love you too," he replied before hanging up. He walked back in the precinct. Suddenly realizing something, he went straight to Nick's desk.

"Someone was watching us last night," he said. "Or at least, someone was watching the spice shop."

"Why do you say that?" Nick asked.

"The phone started ringing just as we walked in the back. Two minutes earlier and we wouldn't have been there," he said. "Last night I thought it was just a coincidence, but knowing what we know now, I don't think we should assume anything is a coincidence."

"Me either," Hank agreed.

"Yeah," Nick agreed. "We need to let Monroe know."

"You know you have a rookie shaped shadow following you around, don't you?" Hank asked motioning behind Wu's shoulder.

He looked back to see Corbyn standing by the wall behind his desk, looking nervous. "Oh yeah," he replied. "I get the fun of training him again this week."

"How many times are you going to train him?" Hank scoffed.

"Until it sticks or the Captain fires him," Wu answered. "See you." He walked over to his desk and picked up his jacket. "Come on, Cook." He went towards the garage with Corbyn following slowly.

* * *

Corbyn was freaking out. He couldn't talk to Wu. He'd barely said anything more than 'Yes, sir, no, sir, and sorry, sir' in all the months Wu had been working with him. He had to mentally prepare himself to even ask a question about procedure and Jesse expected him to be able to ask if Wu knew about Wesens? How could he possibly ask him a question about his girlfriend?  
"Stop that red Nissan up ahead," Wu instructed him, bringing him out of his thought.

He turned on the lights and pulled up behind the car and followed it into the parking lot of a service station.

"Do you know why I told you to stop this car?" Wu asked.

Corbyn panicked. He hadn't been paying attention. He didn't know why he'd been told to make the stop.

Wu was staring at him, expecting an answer. Finally, Wu sighed and looked out his window before looking at Corbyn again.

"Look at the car, Cook. What do you see?"

"The tag's expired?" he guessed. Well, it really wasn't a guess. The tag was expired, but he bet that wasn't what Wu had seen.

"I didn't see the tag from three cars back," Wu said. "Try again."

"The inspection?" he guessed again.

"Again, not something I could see from that far away," Wu said. "Stop guessing and look at what's in front of you."

Corbyn stopped and really looked at the car, trying not to think of anything else. "That kid isn't in a car seat!"

"Right," Wu said. "Now make the stop."

"Yes, sir." He grabbed his ticket book and started to step out of the car, but seeing the look on Wu's face he realized that he had done something else wrong.

"Call it in," Wu directed. "Always call it in."

"Yes, sir." He sat back down and quickly relayed the information to the dispatcher. This time when he got out of the car, Wu did the same. Fortunately, the rest of the stop went fine, giving the driver a ticket for unrestrained child passenger and a warning on the tag.

"Look," Wu said. "I know you think I'm being a hardass about this, but you have to call every stop you make every time. No exceptions. If something goes bad and you didn't call in, we have no idea where you. I don't want to have to go tell your family that you're dead because we couldn't find you."

"Yes, sir," Corbyn said.

"Let's go," Wu said. After a few minutes of driving, he said, "Did I see you out with Acker and Newman last night?"

"Um.. yeah," Corbyn replied, getting nervous. Had Wu already tracked Newman's phone?

"I didn't know you were friends."

"Well, we were at the academy together," he answered.

"Yeah, I guess so," Wu replied. "I'm going to tell you something that I probably shouldn't. I think you'll be a good officer, but you can't be that if you are hanging out with guys like Acker and Newman."

"Why?"

Wu sighed. "Look, this is a good job for the right people. But, like anything that wields just a little bit of power, it can attract the wrong people. I've seen plenty in my time already. People I never thought would be corrupt, hiding behind their badges to do despicable stuff. You don't want to fall in with those type of officers."

"No sir, I won't," Cook replied.

"Well, see, that's the thing. You have to stay sharp and learn to judge people's character," Wu said. "It'll be a lot of little things that you don't feel right about. Covering for things you know aren't right, doing things that are too far on the wrong side of that gray area, but doing them anyway. You may never get blood on your hands, but one day you'll look up and realize that you are just as bad as they are."

"You think Acker and Newman are corrupt?" Cook asked timidly.

Wu shook his head. "No. But I know that anyone can cross that line if they don't watch the company they keep. I mean, I used to be a drug dealer for a gang selling ecstasy and coke to college kids, so I know all too well how easy it is to just go along when you think that people care about you."

"You were a drug dealer?" Cook looked scandalized. "Does the Captain know?" he whispered.

Wu chuckled. "Who do you think arrested me?" He didn't mention that the Captain was also the one who told him to have this talk with Corbyn.

"You really think I can be a good officer?"

Wu nodded. "If you stop trying to be super cop and just focus on being a good one, you'll do well."

"Thanks, Sergeant," Corbyn said, determined now to go back to Jesse and break his ties with the Wesenrien.

* * *

Two days later, someone set a wolfangel on fire in front of Monroe and Rosalee's house. That night, Candy decided to move in with Drew, at least until this was over. She was packing a few things when Trubel came into her room and sat on the bed.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" Candy asked.

Trubel looked uncomfortable. "I kinda wanted to talk to you about that."

"Okay," Candy replied, sitting down beside her. "What's up?"

"Well, Josh needs to go back to Philadelphia to take care of some of his dad's stuff," Trubel said. "I was thinking I would go with him. You know, because the verrat still thinks he's a Grimm and they're following him and I'm not really sure it's going to get any better once they figure out he was adopted," she finished in a rush.

"Wow." Candy said. "Are you coming back?"

Trubel nodded. "Of course I'm coming back. I mean, I just want to help him for a few weeks. But, I know its a bad time so if you want me to stay, I will."

Candy smiled. "No. I'm going to miss you, of course, but if you feel that you need to do this, then you should do this."

"Yeah, well, I feel kind of responsible for him," Trubel said.

Candy smiled and ducked her head.

"What?" Trubel asked.

"You like him," Candy laughed happily.

"No, I don't," Trubel argued half-heartedly. Then she looked down and Candy would have sworn that she blushed. "Do I?"

Candy shrugged. "Sounds like it to me." She hugged Trubel. "You're my best friend, you know that?"

"Yeah. Okay, I'm going to be all mushy for a moment and get it out the way. Don't you dare laugh," Trubel warned, "You're my best friend too. I've never had anything like that before. Thanks for letting me …, just be a girl sometimes."

"Aw," Candy said, hugging Trubel again. "Promise you'll be back?"

"Oh, yeah, like all the time," she replied. "You'll get sick of me."

After the Wolfsangel burning everything had quieted down for at least a week. Monroe and Rosalee were even getting ready to leave for their honeymoon the next day. Candy was sitting on the sofa, working on her laptop when Drew came home.

"Hey, Baby," she smiled but he didn't smile back. She put her computer aside and looked at him with concern.

He took off his duty belt and kevlar vest, dropping them both as though they weighed a hundred pounds. He sat down on the sofa beside her, laying his head back and lacing his fingers through hers.

"Want to talk about it?" she asked.

"One of my rookies was found dead this morning," he said.

"What happened?"

"I don't know," he replied. "Because there wasn't enough of him left to say what happened."

"Oh, honey," she said, putting her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry."

"I've been working with him all week," he continued. "I can't imagine him having any enemies. He hasn't even made a solo arrest yet. He's just this shy, quiet kid. He shouldn't have died like that."

"Was he wesen?"

"Nick said he had never seen him woge, but that he didn't spend a lot of time around him so maybe he just never saw it," he answered.

She nodded and kissed him. "Yeah, well, it's possible he never woged in front of Nick. I mean, it took like, all of three days after he arrested Monroe for almost all wesen in Portland to know there was a Grimm here."

"Really?"

She nodded. "Monroe's neighbor three doors down is a Renighan. He saw Nick tackle Monroe and spread the word from there." She hugged him. "Why don't you go take a shower while I fix dinner?"

"That sounds good," he said, kissing her.

Candy was just setting the plates on the table when both her phone and Drew's started ringing at nearly the same time.

"Hello?" She answered her phone concerned.

"Monroe is gone," Rosalee practically screamed. "They took him!"

"Who took him?"

"The Wesenrien."

"Oh, God," Candy cried. "I'll be right there."

"Nick is sending me to his house. Please go there," Rosalee sobbed.

"Okay, okay. I'm on my way." She ran to the bedroom. "They took Monroe," she told Drew. "I have to go see Rosalee."

"Yeah, definitely," he said. He went to grab his phone. "Nick's been calling me too." He called Nick back, listening to what he was saying before answering, "Yeah, I'll drop her off at your place, then head that way."

Drew grabbed his gun and badge then stopped.

"Candy, do you know how to use a gun?" he asked.

"Um..., kinda. Not really," she said. "Freddy had a revolver he kept in the shop. He made me fire it a few times in case I was ever there without him but I never hit anything, so he gave up."

"That'll have to do," he said. He wasn't sure why but he just had the feeling that they weren't going to reach Nick's house that night. He opened a closet and pulled out a lock box. It had two guns much like his service weapon in it with several magazines filled with bullets. He loaded one and handed it to her. "Here. It's ready. Just like a revolver, pull the trigger and it will fire. Don't stop pulling the trigger until whatever you are shooting at is down or you run out of bullets."

"Drew, I don't really need a gun," she protested. "I mean...," she woged.

"I know," he said. "But that puts you too close to someone who wants to hurt you for my comfort. Besides, what if its someone you can't handle?"

"Okay," she said. She put the holstered gun on her waist. "What are you expecting?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I'm just being prepared." He put the other gun in his belt and the magazines in his pocket. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," she replied.

He pulled her close and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

His phone rang again. "We're leaving now," he said before stashing it in his pocket again. "Let's go."

That was the plan anyway.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.
> 
> A/N 2: I am using some of the Wesen baddies seen in the series but not in the same timeline as the show portrays.

As soon as they walked out of the building, a young man ran up to Wu.

"Sergeant," he said, urgently. "Sergeant, you better come quick. The Captain is looking for you and he's pissed. He sent me to get you."

"I'm sure he did," Drew responded, drawing his weapon.

"Sarge!" Tony took a step back holding his hands up. "What're you doing?"

"What are you doing?" Wu shot back. "Do you think I'm stupid? You expect me to believe that Renard sent you to bring me in when you aren't working? Who are you with?"

"Sergeant, listen, you don't know what's going on," Tony sputtered. "You don't know what she is or what she's doing."

"I know everything I need to know," Wu replied. "Get on the ground."

"You told him!" Newman turned on Candy. "You shouldn't have done that. You stupid.., das Miststruck! They'll kill him for sure now!" He woged and jumped at her, knocking her to the ground, falling beside her, dead from a gunshot wound to the chest.

Candy looked up at Drew. He couldn't have fired the shot.

"I didn't...," he said, turning his aim to the direction the shot would have had to come from.

Candy scrambled to her feet. She woged and looked around. "They're everywhere. I smell them."

"Run." Drew grabbed her hand and ran towards his vehicle as the street wesen seemed to surround them, blocking their path. Drew raised his gun again as did Candy but she knew they weren't going to make it out of this. There were just too many.

* * *

"Sir?" Franco knocked on Renard's door.

"Yes, Sergeant?" he replied.

"We just got a 911 call. Shots fired at 121 Henry Street," he reported. "Normally, I'd wait for the patrol unit to report in, but that's Wu's apartment building and he didn't answer his phone when I tried to call him to see if he heard anything. I was thinking, maybe I should join the patrol unit on this one?"

"Yeah, I think we all should," Renard replied, motioning to Nick and Hank as well.

* * *

Candy awoke in the back of a van in darkness, her head throbbing.

"Drew?" she cried out. "Drew!"

"Was that his name? He put up quite a fight. I admire that but he won't be fighting anymore." Came a cold reply from the darkness before a cloth covered her mouth and she slipped from consciousness again. The next time she came to, she was being dragged through a warehouse. She hissed as she was roughly thrown in a cell of some sort, but she didn't try to get up as one of the men grabbed her handcuffs and jerked her over to the bars, quickly fastening them around the bars since she wasn't shackled. After Monroe's escape attempt, they were taking any chances with her.

"Candy?" Monroe said with disbelief when then men had left the cell.

"Monroe?" She reached through the bars and grasped his hands. "You're alive!"

"Rosalee?" he responded. "Do you know...?"

"She's okay. She's in protective custody. She's at Nick's," she replied.

"How did they get you?" He asked.

"We were headed over there and they ambushed us," she cried.

"We?" he asked. "Where is..,"

"I think they killed him," Candy interrupted, tears spilling over as the memories of what had happened crashed back into her mind. "A Dickfellig hit him. He fell..., I don't..., they said...," She couldn't even wipe the tears away.

"Hey, it'll be okay," Monroe said. "I wouldn't believe anything they said."

"Yeah," she replied but her voice was flat and defeated.

"Hey! Stop talking to her!" The young boy watching them yelled. Then he turned to Candy. "If you talk to him again, Fuchsbau, I'll cut your tongue out."

"You're really tough to a scared woman," Monroe taunted him. "Take these chains off and we'll see how tough you really are." He shook his chains.

"Shut up," Jonah snarled before putting his headphones on and ignoring them again.

Monroe squeezed Candy's hand. "Wu survived an Aswang..., And Adalind. There's nothing these guys can throw at him that could match that crazy bitch."

Candy laughed despite herself. "Thanks, Monroe." She squeezed his hand in return then tried to pull away. "But don't let them see you being kind to me. That will only make it worse for you."

"No. What would make it worse for me is for me to let them rob me of my humanity," he replied. "I'll be kind to whoever I want. Damn them."

"Damn them."

* * *

The scene outside Wu's apartment was gruesome. There were at least seven dead Wesenrien members.

"What happened here?" Franco asked, drawing his gun and looking around.

"Looks like they didn't know who they were messing with," Hank replied. "I always knew Wu was a good shot but damn." He looked at the scene, stopping to check the pulse of one person. "He's gone," he reported standing back up.

"I didn't put him in charge of SERT because of his wit," Renard replied.

"Remind me to never have the SERT team called on me," Nick said, bending down to get a better look at one of the bodies.

"Captain!" Franco ran over to Wu's body lying face down on the street. He turned him over and felt for a pulse.

The other three men joined him by Wu's side. Hank calling for an ambulance while Nick looked for bullet wounds.

"Is he...,?" Renard asked, kneeling down beside him.

"He's alive," Franco said with a sigh of relief. "He's breathing."

"Drew. Drew! Damn it!" Renard swore. "Come on, wake up." He tried to bring him around.

Drew opened his eyes, blinking against the streetlights. It felt like someone had hit him with a baseball bat. "Candy!" He sat up quickly, then grabbed his head in pain. "They took Candy." He tried to get to his feet.

"Whoa, easy," Renard said, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You probably have a concussion."

"Do you think it was the same people that took Monroe?" Nick asked.

"Yes."

"Someone kidnapped Candy and her brother-in-law in the same night?" Franco asked confused. "Does someone have something against her family?"

Nick looked at him, stricken. He'd actually forgotten that the older man was there.

"Um...,"

"Probably," Renard answered.

"Her brother was selling some not quite legal stuff out of that shop her family owns," Nick supplied, hoping Franco would assume that he was talking about some type of drugs.

"Not all of his customers know he's dead," Wu spoke up. "Maybe one of his suppliers doesn't know either." He felt slightly guilty that they were sending Franco on the kind of wild goose chases Nick and Hank used to send him on. "They attacked us just... so suddenly."

"All this? Over a drug deal gone bad?" Franco sounded skeptical.

"You know dealers like to get paid," Hank said.

"I guess," Franco replied, his mind needing a reason he could comprehend. "We need to get you to a hospital."

"No, I need...," Wu started.

"To go to the hospital," Renard interrupted. "You won't do anyone any good if you pass out again."

"We'll keep you informed," Hank promised as the ambulance pulled up.

* * *

Monroe held Candy's hand all night but he wasn't sure if that was for her sake or his, because while he know knew that Rosalee was safe, he also knew the anguish Candy was going through and he needed to something for his own sanity, even if it was only keeping Candy from making that break.

By morning they had a new guard. One that made Candy recoil in terror. She kicked her way into a sitting position and tried to pull her hands out of the cuffs as he approached her.

"Candy, stop." He whispered. "Do you want Charlie to come back?" He looked around nervously. "Or my dad? I'm not going to hurt you but they will."

"Leave her alone," Monroe demanded.

"Shut up, Blutbad," Dean snapped.

"How are you here?" Candy asked. "You're supposed to be in jail."

"My dad got me a work release. I went to work one day and never went back," he said. He pulled a bottle of water out of his jacket. He opened it and held it to her lips but she jerked her head away and looked at it warily.

"It's just water," he replied, but she still refused. "Look, Candy, you are chained to bars. You can't even stand up. Do you think if I wanted to hurt you that I'd use water to do it? Here, look." He took a drink of it. "It's just water!"

Candy looked at Monroe who shrugged. The water hadn't hurt Dean. She drank gratefully. "Give the rest to him," she motioned to Monroe.

"Yeah, of course," Dean replied, passing it through the bars to Monroe.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked.

"Because what they're doing isn't right," Dean said.

"Says the man who tried to rape me because I chose a kehrsheite over him," Candy shot back. He was crazy if he thought one drink of water was going to change her feelings towards him.

"I'm sorry," he said seemingly sincerely. "I wasn't thinking right then." He held his hands. "I didn't want to hurt you. You just made me so mad. And my dad was in getting in my head..., I told you not to make me hurt you. But I'm okay now."

"Dude, do you hear yourself?" Monroe asked, incredulously. "Do you have some sort of abuser's guidebook you memorized that out of?"

"Shut up, Blutbad," he snapped again.

"Yeah, you've really changed," Candy scoffed.

"Damn it, Candy! I'm trying to make it right before..," Dean swore running his hands through his hair. "I just don't get why him and not me. We were together for two years and you still wouldn't sleep with me. You barely know him."

Candy looked at him with disgust. "Is that why I'm here? Because I wouldn't sleep with you?" She closed her eyes before looking at him again. "You want to make it right then let us go," she demanded.

"I can't do that," he countered. "My dad would kill me."

"So you think a bottle of water will make things cool between us before they kill me," Candy had to laugh at the absurdity of it. She narrowed her eyes to slits. "You really want to know why I slept with Drew and would never sleep with you? It's because he's not a coward." She knew declarations of love would mean nothing to Dean but power did. "He died trying to protect me. You are just a sniveling little  _a_ _ngsthase."_

At that Dean stood up and kicked her hard in the ribs. "Yeah, well, what good is it doing him now?" He stomped back to his seat, took out his phone, and turned his back on them. "See when I'm nice to you again," he muttered.

"A scared cat?" Monroe whispered with a smirk.

"Yeah, well," Candy grinned back. „If I'm going to die anyway, I might as well say what I want."

* * *

Wu was back at work the next morning.

"Acker was contacting Charlie Riken's cellmate up until five weeks ago when Charlie was released," Nick was saying when Wu knocked on the Captain's door.

"Acker?" Wu questioned.

"Hey, how you feeling?" Hank asked.

"My head hurts," Wu replied. "Wasn't he the officer watching Monroe and Rosalee's house?"

"Yeah," Hank said, nodding. "And he was sitting at Nick's desk, giving his statement when Nick talked to you."

"Then why didn't he hit my house?" Nick questioned. "Wouldn't they want Rosalee too?"

"Because you never said where she was," Hank replied. "You just asked if he was taking her to Rosalee."

"And he was texting," Nick said, remembering.

"So you all think we have a rogue wesen cop?" Renard asked.

"He's definitely involved," Wu replied. "The night this all started, I saw him out with Newman and Cook. Newman was the one who approached us yesterday and Cook was murdered. I'm guessing it wasn't just random."

Renard nodded. "We need to sweat him out. See if he confesses. Or woges."

"We'll get him in a room," Nick said, starting towards the door.

"No, let Wu do it," Renard stop him. "If he's part of this group, then he knows what happened last night and he won't be expecting to see him here today. You were his training officer, weren't you?" he asked Wu.

"Unfortunately," Wu replied.

"Take him to task about procedure, see if you can get him to slip up," Renard said. "If you feel up to it, that is."

"Oh, I think that just might cure my headache," Wu smirked. He walked out of the office. "Acker, can I see you for a minute?"

"Sure, Sarge." Acker walked towards him. "I heard about yesterday, I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah, thanks," Wu replied, leading him to an interrogation room. He shut the door and lowered the blinds. "What kind of cop are you?"

"What do you mean?" Jesse looked around nervously. He'd never seen Wu mad before.

"You can't even guard a house properly?" Wu shoved him towards the table.

"Look, Sergeant..."

"No, you look, Acker," Wu snapped. "I trained you. Do you know how bad it looks on me when you can't do your job properly? I know I taught you proper procedure for stopping someone. Why didn't you use it?"

"I don't know," Jesse stammered. "I guess I forgot to call it in."

"Or maybe you didn't call it in on purpose," Wu said, walking towards the mirror. "Maybe you wanted to be the big hero?"

"No. I.., I saw the guy watching the house, got out of my car to approach him and his partner hit me from behind," Jesse tried to explain.

"Partner?" Wu stopped him. "So, you know they were together? I thought you never spoke to the first guy."

"I.., I..,"

"Or maybe you didn't call it in because you were the partner," Wu supplied. "See, I know that you're one who called and threatened my girlfriend. You and Newman and Cook. You followed us home from the bar that night. That's how you knew when to call."

"Prove it," Jesse smirked.

"I don't have to prove it," Wu shot back. "I'm not really interested in proving anything. You threatened my girlfriend. You told your buddy Charlie about her. You killed Cook because you were afraid that he talked to me, you got your friend Newman killed, you set your buddies off last night, and you're the reason my girl and I were attacked. That's two dead cops and you threatened my girl? No, I'm not really interested in you ever seeing the inside of a jail cell." He locked the interrogation room door, knowing Nick and Hank could still open it.

"Sarge, what are you doing?" Jesse looked nervous.

"Let's just say this little talk was off the books," Wu replied.

Jesse woged and jumped at him. Wu punched him, knocking him back across the table.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" he asked. He dragged him to his feet and shoved him against the wall before Nick and Hank busted in the door and pulled them apart.

"Detective, you got to help me," Jesse said. "He's lost it!"

"Shut up," Nick replied, slamming him back up against the wall while Hank removed his gun and duty belt.

Drew snatched them up and stormed out of the room before he stopped being 'bad cop' and started throwing punches for real.

"Hey," Jesse yelled at him. "Tell your bitch that her daddy's name doesn't protect her anymore. That might keep you from getting killed. You know, if you ever get her back."

At that, Hank had to shove him out of the room to keep him from jumping Acker again.

* * *

"Get up!"

Candy looked up to see five men surrounding Monroe.

"Time to face your judgment," Charlie Riken said, as the other men jerked him to his feet.

"Tell Rosalee that I love her," Monroe said to her.

"Leave him alone," Candy cried. She struggled with her chains, screaming for them to leave Monroe alone as the men dragged Monroe away, leaving her alone in the building.

She struggled with the handcuffs trying to get free until her wrists were bruised and bleeding. She finally collapsed in tears when she couldn't get her hands free.

Hours later, Dean and his father came back.

Mr. Brauer grabbed her arm and unlocked the handcuffs. "Try anything and I'll rip you to shreds," he hissed. "You're only alive right now because the Grand Master won't let me kill you so I wouldn't test my patience."

"Dad," Dean started.

"Shut up," Brauer snapped. "If you'd have left this little slut alone, we wouldn't be here now. We owe Charlie because you wanted to screw a Fuchsbau and you couldn't even get that right."

He pulled Candy up and handcuffed her again this time behind her back and taped her mouth shut. "Move." He half led, half dragged her out into the woods. He threw her down in front of Charlie Riken. He was dressed in red robes.

Charlie jerked her up to her knees roughly. She looked up and saw Monroe bound and gagged in the middle of a circle of people in black robes.

"You care about this girl?" Charlie asked.

Monroe didn't answer but his eyes betrayed him, turning red as he stared at him.

"Yeah, you care. Pathetic," Charlie surmised with a grin. "Well, I tell you what. You try to escape again, I'm not to lose anyone else chasing you. I'll just put a bullet in her and put her on the stick in your place. Save us the trouble of holding her accountable for her crimes. How does that sound?" He sat back down in his seat, pulled a pistol out of his robes and aimed it at Candy's head. "Now, let's continue."

Candy felt ill as she sat through the farce of a trial. They were going to kill Monroe no matter what he said. Then they were going to kill her. It was no surprise when he was found guilty. She ducked her head and closed her eyes as they stood Monroe in front of the stake. Bud was doing his best to convince them not to do it. Dean was now holding her arm, Charlie having taken front and center to deliver the punishment.

Suddenly Dean grabbed her by the waist and was pulling her away from the clearing where the stake was as Nick, Renard, Hank, and Rosalee surrounded them. Candy began to fight and kick Dean trying to get away.

"Stop it," he growled, dragging her back towards the warehouse. "You're not going back."

"Let her go."

Candy's heart slammed against her chest as Dean swung around to face his pursuer. Wu had a shotgun aimed at Dean.

"Drew!" She screamed against the tape.

Dean jerked her in front of him and held his knife to her throat. "Put it down or I'll cut her throat."

Drew kept his aim. "Let her go. You don't want to hurt her."

Dean took the knife from her throat then shoved her towards Drew with all his might, taking the chance to run.

Drew caught her and quickly got the handcuffs off. Candy pulled the tape from her mouth.

"You're alive!" She threw her arms around him and kissed him. "You're alive. They said you were dead." She kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you, too," he replied, kissing her. Neither one noticed Mr. Brauer running towards them, fully woged. He tackled Drew, knocking Candy out of the way.

She woged and was about to attack Brauer when she saw the shotgun Drew had dropped to catch her. She grabbed it up, sighted it and prayed that she didn't miss as she pulled the trigger. Her aim was true as Brauer was thrown backward with a large wound to his chest.

Drew looked up at her. She looked at the gun in her hands, then back at him.

"Ow!" She dropped the gun and rubbed her shoulder. "You're right. This is way easier," she said rushing over to him.

"That's my girl," he smiled. "We should get back to the others."


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Grimm is owned by NBC.
> 
> A/N: This was inspired by the Wedding Wishes video on YouTube.

Everyone was gathered at Monroe's house to celebrate their rescue and see Monroe and Rosalee finally off on their honeymoon.

Candy was holding tight to Drew's hand. After spending two days mourning his death, she was almost afraid to let him go, afraid that all of this wasn't real and that she would wake up to find herself back on the warehouse floor. She listened to Monroe thank everyone for saving them and Bud too.

"Well," she spoke up. "I think the next time my brother tells me not to date someone, I'm going to listen."

"Easy to say now that we don't have our brother," Rosalee said with a smile.

"You don't have a brother," Candy replied. "But I do." She looked at Monroe. "I would have given up out there if it wasn't for you. You could have gotten away but you didn't because of me. You not only saved my life but my... sanity. I don't have enough words to say thank you for all you did." She stepped forward and hugged him.

"I'm proud to be your brother," Monroe replied, hugging her tightly. "Did you just say I get to tell you who to date?" He added, sensing a need to lighten the situation. He made the 'I'm watching you' sign at Drew who just grinned.

"Well, I'll definitely take your advice into consideration," Candy replied as everyone laughed.

"Let's drink," Hank spoke up.

* * *

"Hey, can you read this for me?" Drew asked, pointing to a page in one of Nick's book. He and Candy were at the trailer since he had told Nick that while he could handle knowing about the wesen world, if he was going to actually help Nick, then he had to know more about what he was facing. Nick had enthusiastically agreed, giving him a key to the trailer and telling him that Candy knew how to read German.

Candy set the books she had been looking at aside and walked over to the desk.

"Katzenjager," she said, looking down at the book. "Well, literally it means cat hunter, but Katzenjagers are a canine wesen. Very strong and they like to hunt and terrorize klaustreichs. Let's see. 'Sehr gefährlich. Nähern Sie sich nicht allein.' Very dangerous. Do not approach alone. Yeah, definitely good advice. I knew one in high school. He was insane. He put three guys in the hospital once because he thought they were dissing his girlfriend. You do not want to meet one of those in a dark alley. Dude was legit scary."

Drew put his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap.

"Jesse told me something strange. He said that I should tell you that 'your daddy's name couldn't protect you anymore'. Do you know what he was talking about?" he asked her.

"Yeah, I think so," she replied. "He was probably talking about the wesen council."

"What's that?"

"It's a group charged with trying to keep the wesen community hidden and therefore safe. They make and enforce wesen laws," she explained. "My parents, grandparents, Freddy, Rosalee, and to a lesser extent, DeEtta, are all a part of the wesen council. They are informants. They were charged with letting the council know of any local wesens who risk exposing the wesen community."

"Then why didn't Rosalee call them about the Wesenrien?" he asked.

"They don't much care what we do to each other," she shrugged. "As long as you aren't hurting a kehrsheite or risking the safety of the community, we can kill each other all we want. Or if it is in retaliation for council-related events. As you can imagine, being an informant isn't a popular thing. If someone tries to retaliate against an informant or their families, then the council will protect you. I guess since my dad and Freddy are gone and Rosalee is definitely cutting ties with the council by working with a Grimm, we aren't under their protection anymore. I guess that is some kind of veiled threat about my telling you about wesen. The council usually doesn't care about wesen-kehrsheite relationships or even relationships between different types of wesen, but some people don't know what the council actually does and thinks they are a lot more old school than they really are. Hardly anyone cares about blood purity anymore."

"What's the big deal about that?" he asked. "I mean, if we ever had a child, what would the danger be?"

"For us? Not much. Our child would either be Fuchsbau or they wouldn't be. At most, they might be a Fuchsbau that doesn't fully woge," she explained. "But for Monroe and Rosalee, their children can be Fuchsbau or Blutbad or some combination of the two, which could theoretically lead to some very dangerous wesen if the right parents produced a child. Not necessarily for Monroe and Rosalee but say like, a lowen and a klaustreich could produce a very strong child with little concern for others and no impulse control. But none of that even matters because it doesn't take into consideration nurture and just basic human nature not to harm another being." She paused for a moment, then continued. "So, with everything that's happened and all you know now, do you still think you can handle all this?"

"I don't know," he answered, honestly. "But I know that I love you and as long as I know I'm not crazy, with you I can handle whatever comes our way."

"I love you, too," Candy smiled, leaning down to kiss him.

"Besides, how much worse can things get?" He laughed not knowing what the months ahead were going to bring.

_**The End** _

* * *

Preview to A Good Year- Sequel to Wooing Wu.

"Okay, Miss Diana," Adalind said, finally getting her daughter alone for a few moments when Diana had asked for a bathroom break. "Spill it. Why are you insisting on your dad staying here tonight? And don't tell me that it's because you miss all the good things. We both know that isn't true." They were at the Portland Grand hotel for Candy's birthday dinner.

Diana looked around as if seeking a way out of answering for a moment before finally looking back at Adalind.

"Because, Mommy, he and Nick, and Hank, and Sargeant Wu used to talk nice to each other, but they don't anymore," she finally admitted.

Adalind wondered how Diana could know that since she had only ever known the men together during and after Renard being under Bonaparte's zaubertrunk and the events with Black Claw, but she encouraged her to go on. "What does that have to do with tonight?"

"They have to remember that they used to be nice to each other and that they still can be," Diana continued, "because if they don't, when the bad thing happens, they won't be able to fix it and if they can't fix it, then my friend won't have his daddy. If my friend doesn't have his daddy, then he won't be here and he won't be my friend so when the really bad thing happens to Kelly, he won't be there to stop it." She looked on the verge of tears.

"What bad thing?" Adalind questioned. "Nothing bad is going to happen to Kelly. Nick and I take very good care of your brother and you." She hugged her little girl tightly.

"Not now, Mommy. It'll happen when we are big," she tried to explain. "I don't know what the bad things are, but I know that if Daddy and the others don't remember that they like each other, then the one bad thing will lead to lots more and one of those things will hurt my brother badly and I can stop it, if I can just get everyone to be nice again."

"Well, Honey, that's not your job," Adalind tried to explain. She didn't try to tell Diana that these 'bad things' weren't going to happen because her daughter had a scary way of being right about things like that. "You don't have to make anyone do anything. All you have to do is a be a little girl, okay?"

Diana nodded solemnly. "But mommy, please try to make them remember if you can."

"If I can," Adalind promised more to calm Diana than to really take action, but if she saw a chance to make them reconcile, she wouldn't be opposed to taking it. She wiped Diana's eyes and kissed her head. "So what is the really good thing that's going to happen tonight if it wasn't the surprise party or Trubel being here?" She changed the subject.

"Oh, that! You'll have to wait and see," Diana grinned. "Come on. We need to go back to the table. We're having cake soon."

Adalind let Diana lead her back to the dining room.


End file.
